Combustão
by J-Cristina
Summary: "Eu vejo a maneira como minha irmã olha para você e como meu cunhado olha para você, Regina. Você sabe do que estou falando. Quando você passa, as pessoas olham para você como... Como..." "Como se me desejassem."
1. Prólogo

**Recados importantíssimos a serem dados antes de começar a história:**

**1) Os personagens não me pertencem, que pena. Pertence à ABC, e ao Adam Horowitz e ao Eddie Kitsis. **

**2) A base da história é Swingtown sim. Grande parte vai ser compilada em cima da produção de Mike Kelley e Alan Poul, mas haverá modificações pessoais que darão à ela minha própria perspectiva.**

**3) O teor da história é +18. É sexual. Não me venham depois ficar de mimimi que tem muito sexo, ciclano parece ninfomaníaco, fulana é tratada como objeto. Eu escrevo sexo, de maneira madura e direta. É meu estilo, não vou pedir desculpas por isso.**

**4)É totalmente multiship, então vai ter muito Outlaw Queen, vai ter Hooked Queen, vai ter Charminbell, vai ter Hooked Witch, vai ter tudo e mais um pouco.**

* * *

Robin apertou o botão superior do rádio, e avisou:

"Atenção, passageiros. Terminem seus drinques e desliguem seus celulares, estou iniciando o procedimento prévio antes de decolarmos. Chegaremos ao nosso destino em uma hora e meia. Obrigado."

Granny estava ajoelhada sob ele tentando limpar a marca enorme de café sobre o abdômen do piloto.

"Vai arder depois."

"Não está tão mal. Como está ela?"

"Ariel? Jovem, inútil. E em prantos. Vou checar lá trás se há alguma camisa limpa."

Robin sorriu para seu copiloto, John. Ele levantou-se, vendo por uma fresta uma loira sensual enfiada em um trench coat branco, sentada na primeira fileira de bancos. Sexy. Ele suspirou e aproximou-se da ruiva que chorava insistentemente enquanto tentava limpar seu uniforme de voo.

"Está tudo bem, Ariel?"

"Eu estou tão envergonhada." Choramingou ela. "Eu me odeio."

"Pega leve. Foi um acidente."

"Eu destruí seu uniforme."

Robin colocou a mão sobre a mão dela. "Está tudo bem. Eu tenho outros."

"Sua esposa vai me matar."

Robin estendeu a mão e delicadamente segurou-a pelo queixo, erguendo seu rosto e aproximando-a dele.

"Minha esposa vai adorar você."

* * *

Regina beijou a escápula de Robin antes de se levantar, saindo da cama. Ela colocou o robe sobre o corpo nu e amarrou-o na cintura.

"Estou morrendo de sede. Alguém quer água?" Perguntou, mas pelos gemidos altos e pela respiração descompassada notou que eles estavam ocupados demais. Ela sorriu, caminhando até a cozinha.

Regina abriu a geladeira e pegou uma lata de refrigerante, retirando seu lacre e caminhando até a janela. Do outro lado da rua, um casal saía de dentro da casa acompanhado pelo corretor de imóveis, tipicamente vestido com o terno amarelo-mostarda. Uma loira estonteante com um vestido branco colado ao corpo magro e um moreno intimidante vestido com uma jaqueta de couro. Um casal assustadoramente bonito. Ele estava com os braços ao redor da cintura dela.

"Alguma pergunta?"

"Não." Respondeu o moreno.

O corretor de imóveis estendeu a mão e entregou a ele as chaves.

"Parabéns! A casa é sua."

Tinker sorriu e o segurou pela nuca, beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto seus dedos acariciavam o cabelo moreno. Ele correspondeu, e sua mão deslizou por aquele vestido justo, chegando ao seu quadril.

O corretor limpou a garganta audivelmente, chamando a atenção deles.

"Me desculpe, amigo." Tinker repousou a cabeça no ombro do marido. "Acabamos nos empolgando."

"Não, não. Não se desculpem. Quem me dera minha mulher fosse empolgada assim."

"Não imagino porque ela não seria." Devolveu Tinker, sorrindo.

"Não se esqueçam de me chamar para a festa de inauguração."

Ele se afastou, voltando para o carro. Algumas gotas de chuva começaram a cair, e Killian colocou as mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para a área coberta da entrada. Abraçados, com Tinker de costa para ele e Killian com as mãos em sua barriga, eles começaram a observar a chuva que caía torrencialmente.

"Vou levar a Ariel até a casa dela." A voz de Robin chamou a atenção de Regina para dentro da casa.

Ela os fitou rapidamente, balançando a cabeça em aprovação e voltando a olhar pela janela.

"Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora Locksley... A senhora é..."

"Você também, dear." Respondeu Regina, sem sequer olhar para eles.

"O que você está vendo de tão interessante?"

"Nossos novos vizinhos."

Robin caminhou até a janela, ficando ao lado dela. Ele observou o casal abraçado sobre a entrada da casa.

"Eles parecem felizes."

"Eu pensei a mesma coisa."

Robin subiu a mão pela costa dela, até que seus dedos tocaram sua nuca e seus cabelos negros. Ela gemeu sob o toque, virando-se para ele e puxando-o pelo cabelo na sua direção. A boca dela tomou a dele, faminta. Sua língua deslizava pela boca dele, acariciando, fazendo círculos no seu céu da boca, enquanto chupava sua língua. Robin sentiu seu corpo começando a responder, a excitação crescendo dentro do seu jeans novamente. Ele a puxou pela nuca, colando seu corpo no dela, enquanto a outra mão apertava sua nádega com força. A boca dele parou no ouvido dela, áspera.

"Caralho, Regina... Eu estava de saída."

Regina sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior dele. Ela desvencilhou-se dele, e andou até Ariel, que os assistia em silêncio. Regina enfiou a mão por trás do pescoço dela, os dedos entrelaçados ao cabelo ruivo e puxou-a para si, beijando-a. Ela sentiu a ruiva cedendo à sua atitude, as unhas deslizando por baixo de seu robe e encontrando apenas o seu corpo. Regina sentiu a língua dela sugando a sua e gemeu.

Ariel sugou o pescoço dela, enquanto Robin a abraçou por trás, roçando a rígida ereção contra sua bunda.

"Acho que você pode esperar mais duas horinhas, querido."


	2. Capítulo 1

**Galera, a base de escrita da fic é sim Swingtown. Grande parte das cenas serão mantidas como as originais, mas alguma parte da história será mudada. Assim como alguns personagens.**

* * *

"30 reais o quilo da carne?" Resmungou Mary Margareth. "Isso torna um churrasco em um banquete de gala."

"Porque a gente não troca? Você leva as saladas e eu levo a carne?"

Mary olhou para Tinker sorrindo.

"Podemos não ter dinheiro para comprar uma mansão na Park Avenue, mas podemos comprar a carne."

"Você tem caixas extras para doar? Estou de mudança."

"Mas é claro, Sra. Jones." Respondeu o atendente do açougue. "Grande, pequena, média?"

"Qualquer uma que você puder me dar. Me mudo esse final de semana."

"Para um casarão de três andares na Park Avenue."

"É verdade", continuou Tinker. "Vou fazer compras com a Gwen Stefani e ser vizinha do Cristiano Ronaldo."

Elas se afastaram do balcão, sorrindo e Mary colocou os pacotes no carrinho.

"Você vai sentir minha falta, sabia?"

"Não vou não. Estou mudando para apenas algumas ruas mais longe. Continua sendo bem perto."

"Se são apenas algumas quadras, porque tem que se mudar?"

"Dizem que mudar é bom, Mary."

"Eu achei que você estava feliz onde estava. Todo esse tempo e eu nunca percebi que você estava tão insatisfeita." Provocou ela, colocando as compras na esteira do caixa.

Tinker apenas a observou por alguns minutos, mas não respondeu.

* * *

"É o último final de semana até os cursos de verão, pessoal. Celebrem a liberdade de vocês com sabedoria."

Emma levantou-se da carteira e caminhou até seu professor. Ao chegar na mesa, ela entregou a prova.

"Terminou rápido, Emma."

"Eu não vou viajar."

"Ahn?"

"Esse final de semana. Minha irmã está se mudando. Tecnicamente, eu estarei viajando. Alguns quarteirões. Meu cunhado é tão capitalista."

Graham apenas a observou por alguns segundos, e antes que conseguisse dizer algo, mas o sinal do final da aula gritou acima deles.

"Pessoal, a aula acabou! Entregando as provas!"

Emma começou a se afastar, e parou antes de chegar à porta.

"Tenha um bom final de semana, Sr. Humbert."

Ele sorriu para ela, timidamente.

"Você também, Emma. Boa sorte com a mudança."

Emma caminhou pelos corredores, e saiu pela porta frontal do colégio. Um carro com tração nas quatro rodas amarelo parou perto da calçada e ela se aproximou, debruçando sobre a janela.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Neal?"

"Te dando uma carona, se você quiser. Tirando o dia de folga."

Emma sorriu, e entrou no carro. Ela debruçou-se e o beijou.

"Você fumou."

Ele sorriu para ela, e pegou o baseado que estava sobre o painel, entregando a ela. Emma o colocou entre seus dedos e o levou à boca.

* * *

Regina estava sentada no sofá assistindo a um programa de perguntas e respostas quando Robin passou por ela carregando um pacote de compras. Ele tocou de leve o braço dela.

"Desculpe a demora. Ela mora em Maine, na casa dos pais. Você acredita?"

"Sim." Respondeu ela, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele. "Como era mesmo o nome dela? Abigail? Amélia?"

"Algo assim."

"Ela usava um crachá, baby."

"Ariel. E provavelmente deveria ser demitida após a performance dela conosco." Ele se aproximou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dela. "Ao menos prestar serviço comunitário."

"Pelo que eu vi você pareceu gostar da performance dela."

Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo dele, delicadamente.

"Está com ciúmes? Ei, você é a única aeromoça para mim."

"Seu canalha."

Ela deixou que sua mão deslizasse pelo rosto dele e passou a ponta do dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele.

"Vamos manter nossos relacionamentos na nossa faixa etária, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem."

Robin se inclinou e a beijou, a mão sobre a coxa dela. Regina colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele, e ele se deitou sobre ela, continuando o beijo na horizontal. Ela passou uma das pernas por fora da perna dele. Ele a beijou com volúpia, o fogo ardendo entre eles como de praxe. Robin subiu as mãos pelas coxas torneadas, subindo seu vestidinho leve.

"Rob."

"Ah, me deixa comer você vai."

O sussurro dele a arrepiou e ela sentiu sua excitação dobrar. A umidade em sua calcinha se fez presente.

"Não faz nem duas horas que a gente fez um ménage com a garota."

"Você acha que eu consigo resistir a você? É só você dar esse gemidinho sacana e eu fico todo duro."

Robin continuou subindo a mão pelas pernas dela. Ele a acariciou por cima da calcinha.

"Parece que você está bem animada."

"Ah, sabe como é. Meu marido não me fode direito."

Ela sentiu quando ele afastou a calcinha dele e enfiou logo três dedos dentro dela, em ritmo moderadamente lento.

"Ah é?"

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo para ele. Robin debruçou-se e a beijou com desejo, enquanto ela passava a outra perna por fora da perna dele, ficando totalmente aberta. Ele continuou a enterrar os dedos dentro dela, aumentando o ritmo. Regina cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, deixando-o agir sem pressa.

Robin começou a chupar o pescoço dela, descendo, a língua acariciando sua clavícula, e mordendo seus seios por cima do vestido. O gemido dela se tornou um pouco agudo, e ele continuou descendo os beijos, tirando os dedos de dentro dela e ouvindo-a suspirar em frustração.

Regina sentiu quando ele a abriu, e deitado sobre ela, a tomou com a boca, encaixando-a no sexo dela. A língua dele fazia movimentos leves, lentos e profundos, acertando as terminações nervosas dela e pressionando-as. Regina enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele, impulsionando a cabeça dele com força contra o centro da sua umidade, incentivando-o a começar.

"Oh Deus, Robin!" Suspirou ela.

Ele usava os lábios para suga-la, enquanto a língua a penetrava, incansável. Regina começou a se movimentar contra a boca dele, tamanha a excitação que tomava conta dela. As mãos dela agarraram os próprios seios, tentando aplacar o tesão que a consumia. Robin a manteve no lugar enquanto a chupava, lambia e sugava, sentindo os músculos tencionando, o baixo ventre dela estremecendo. Ele passou a língua sobre o clitóris e o prendeu entre seus lábios. Regina não aguentou, agarrando o cabelo dele com uma mão e o sofá com a outra e dando um grito que denunciava o prazer enlouquecedor que a tinha feito gozar.

"Puta que pariu Robin! Oh Deus."

"Agora eu vou te comer bem gostoso."

Robin abriu seu zíper e puxou o membro para fora, engrandecido pelo tesão. Ele tirou as peças de roupa que faltavam, ficando gloriosamente nu. Regina tentou levantar-se, mas estava mole pela pequena brincadeira que eles tinham acabado de fazer. Robin puxou o vestido dela por cima, e tirou o sutiã logo em seguida. Regina roçou os lábios no dele e tentou pular em seu colo.

"Aqui não, Regina."

Ela franziu o cenho, encarando-o em dúvida. Ele levantou-se e a puxou com ela, pegando-a no colo, enquanto ela cruzava as pernas por cima do seu quadril. Robin andou com ela até a varanda da casa, encostando-a na porta de vidro.

"Aqui."

"Robin, você enlouqueceu? Os vizinhos podem nos ver daqui."

"Quem sabe eles não queiram se juntar a nós?"

Ela sorriu para ele, cheia de segundas intenções.

"Vamos dar um showzinho privado para as empregadas deles."

Robin virou-a, colocando sobre a mesa de vidro que ficava na varanda. A mesa onde eles costumavam tomar café. O pensamento o fez sorrir. Qualquer um que passasse pela rua e prestasse um pouquinho de atenção veria os dois ali e isso o excitou. Passou as mãos pela costa dela e então a penetrou, de uma vez. Seu pênis entrou rasgando dentro dela, e ele passou a mover-se com urgência, estocando, metendo com força. Regina curvou-se para trás, as unhas enfiadas nos antebraços dele enquanto ela observava a rua.

Aquilo era insano.

"Seu marido precisa te comer direito, moça."

Ele rebolou contra ela, acertando o ponto certo em seu osso púbico.

"Puta merda" Gemeu ela. "Ele precisa, mesmo."

"Ele faz assim com você?"

Robin começou a entrar e sair dela rebolando, criando assim uma curvatura em seu pênis que raspava as paredes internas dela. Regina gemia alto, e agarrava-se ainda mais contra ele. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço, levantando-a e fazendo com ela que olhasse em seus olhos. A boca dele roçou na dela e ele tacou a língua dentro da sua boca, beijando-a. Forte.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo mais."

"Duvido."

"Cala a boca e me come logo."

Ele sorriu e chupou a carne do pescoço dela enquanto se enterrava ainda mais nela, indo cada vez mais fundo. Ele estava ficando quase sem forças, mas pegou-a da mesa e a apoiou contra a porta de vidro, o quadril dela empinado contra o ar enquanto ele a invadia, os seios dela espremidos contra o vidro, deslizando para cima e para baixo a cada estocada. Ele continuou a socar dentro dela, ouvindo-a choramingar.

Ele passou a estoca-la mais um pouco e quando sentiu que ia explodir dentro dela, deslizou uma mão por dentro da virilha dela, pressionando a carne do clitóris e dando-lhe um beliscão firme. Regina sentiu as pernas estremecendo quando o orgasmo a atingiu, forte e poderoso. Suas pernas dobraram, e Robin a segurou para que ela não caísse. Ela gemeu loucamente contra o vidro da porta, embaçando-o.

Robin continuou estocando-a, com menor intensidade e segundos depois, atingiu seu clímax também.


	3. Capitulo 2

Tinker estava em pé no seu quarto, observando uma foto dela com Killian. Era a foto do dia do casamento, ela com um belíssimo vestido branco com detalhes verdes e ele elegante com um smoking preto.

"Querida?"

"Estou aqui no quarto!"

"Vim mais cedo para ajudar com as caixas."

"Emma não chegou ainda."

"Melhor assim. Temos mais tempo sozinhos. A nova casa vai servir para a nossa intimidade."

"Eu pareço insatisfeita para você, babe?"

Killian parou na frente dela com os braços cruzados e um sorriso contido no rosto.

"Do que você está falando?" Ele acariciou o rosto dela. "Nós conseguimos tudo o que queríamos."

"Nada. Esqueça, era bobeira." Respondeu ela, com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

"Então o que me diz? Vamos dar uma voltinha na nossa nova casa?"

* * *

Com Tinker no colo, Killian entrou na casa.

"Bem vinda, senhora Jones."

Ela balançou as pernas no ar e desceu do colo dele. Killian a guiou até a parede, beijando-a. A boca dele caiu sobre o pescoço dela, e ela gemeu baixo.

"Killian, eu estou uma bagunça hoje."

"Quem está reclamando?" Perguntou ele, roçando o nariz contra o dela e voltando a beijá-la.

"As janelas..." Indicou ela, afastando-o. "Alguém pode ver."

"Tudo bem." Ele soltou a gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa. "Escolha o quarto que quiser. São todos nossos."

Tinker começou a correr pelos cômodos, com Killian a seu encalço. Ele deu a volta, conhecia muito melhor a casa do que ela, e em poucos metros, já a tinha alcançado novamente. Ela subiu as escadas, e ele a acompanhou, agarrando-a assim que ela entrou no quarto.

Ela gargalhou quando ele a beijou novamente, as mãos percorrendo famintas pelo seu corpo.

"Calma, calma, me dê três segundos."

"Claro." Ele respondeu, arrancando a camiseta e jogando-a longe. "Um." Ele abriu o zíper da calça. "Dois" E assim que desceu a calça pelas suas pernas, sussurrou "Três" contra a boca dela.

As mãos dele começaram a subir pela saia dela, erguendo o tecido.

"Killian Jones, vai com calma."

"O que foi? O que tem de errado?"

"É que é fácil para você chegar lá, mas não é tão fácil te manter assim enquanto estou aproveitando."

Killian arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para a esposa, com um sorriso incrédulo nos lábios.

"Golpe baixo."

Tinker colocou a mão no rosto quando o viu se afastando. "Desculpa, babe. Não era isso que eu queria dizer. Não desse jeito."

"Não tem outro jeito de dizer isso, querida." Ironizou ele.

Ela se aproximou dele, segurando-o pelo rosto mas antes que sua boca tomasse a dele a campainha tocou.

* * *

Quando abriram a porta, se depararam com um dos casais mais sensuais que eles já tinham visto. Uma morena estonteante com um sex appeal invejável e um homem belíssimo e sedutor. Ambos usavam uma camisa vermelha e tênis.

"Oi, nós estávamos saindo para correr e vimos que vocês estavam em casa."

Tinker e Killian olharam um para o outro, e para suas roupas, um tanto envergonhados.

"Acho que nós interrompemos alguma coisa." Continuou a morena.

"Não, é que... Meu marido estava..."

"Sem problemas, nós voltamos depois." Respondeu o homem, sorridente.

"Não, por favor, eu... Meu nome é Tinkerbell, mas pode me chamar de Tinker."

"Meu nome é Regina Locksley e esse é meu marido, Robin. Nós moramos aqui na casa da frente."

Killian adiantou-se e cumprimentou Robin com um aperto de mão preciso.

"Killian Jones."

Robin sorriu para ele. Regina estendeu a garrafa de vinho para ele.

"Bem vindo à vizinhança."

"Oh..."

"É um Dom Perggia

* * *

no." Killian comentou com a esposa.

"Acho que nem temos taças."

"Se não se importarem em dividir, porque não o levam à nossa festa amanhã à noite?"

"É uma festa tradicional" Completou Robin. "Alguns fogos de artifícios, filmes, bebidas e boa música. Serão apenas nossos amigos."

"Amanhã será um longo dia."

Killian segurou a mão dela. "Mas nós vamos dar um jeito de ir."

Tinker o encarou, o que não passou despercebido por Regina e Robin.

"Ótimo. Vocês têm filhos?"

"Não, apenas minha irmã mais nova."

"Ah sim, só para avisar caso precisassem de babá. Nossas festas vão até tarde da noite."

Regina e Robin logo desceram da varanda, pondo-se a correr na direção da avenida.

* * *

Água.

Era uma das maneiras mais eficazes de aplacar o turbilhão de sensações que moravam dentro de Regina Locksley. E exatamente por isso, nadar era uma das suas atividades esportivas preferidas. Era praticamente uma terapia, porém bem mais segura e menos maçante.

Ela estava cruzando a extensão da piscina e chegando à borda quando avistou Robin. Ele estendeu a mão e ele agachou-se.

"Estou indo ao mercado comprar algumas coisas para a festa. Precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Aspirina." Respondeu ela, subindo a escada e saindo da piscina. "E uma garrafa de Chateau Lafleur."

"Se eu encontrar, eu trago. Esse vinho é uma relíquia."

Ela virou-se de costa para ele, e Robin colocou a toalha sobre a costa dela.

"O que achou dos nossos novos vizinhos?"

"Eles parecem legais, bonitos, acho que ganharam uma bolada no mercado financeiro, nada muito extravagante, mas bastante."

Ela virou-se de frente para ele.

"Você acha que eles virão, essa noite?"

"Por quê? Está interessada?"

"Eu ainda não sei..."

"Não parece que eles compartilham do mesmo ponto de vista sobre relacionamentos que nós. Vai ser difícil."

Ela sorriu maliciosamente antes de se distanciar dele.

"Tudo que é fácil me entedia."

* * *

Tinker estava passando pela sala vazia quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô? Oi Neal. Parece que você teve a honra de ter a última ligação atendida na velha casa." Ela notou Emma descendo as escadas com um baú de roupas. "Emma, é o Neal."

Emma soltou o baú e pegou o telefone, observando a irmã encostando-se à parede para ouvir a conversa. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Oi, o que tá pegando?" Ela bufou, segundos depois. "Ninguém merece mudança. Pra mim tanto faz. É uma casa maior, onde terei que limpar mais coisas." Tinker a encarou e Emma encarou de volta. "Não sei, Neal. Podemos decidir isso depois?" Depois de algum silêncio, ela retrucou. "Não dá pra falar agora porque a Tinker está aqui me encarando. Tudo bem. Tchau."

Emma sorriu alegremente e desligou o telefone, caminhando na direção da porta com o baú.

"O que vocês estavam conversando que você não pode falar na minha frente?"

Emma paralisou-se e deu meia-volta, encontrando uma Tinker parada com as duas mãos na cintura.

"Tink." Os ombros dela caíram, indicando derrota. "Será que a gente pode evitar esse papinho chato?"

"Não." Sorriu ela. "Acho que não. Vocês passaram o verão todo grudados um no outro. O relacionamento está ficando sério?"

"Neal não lê um livro inteiro desde o primário. Ele não consegue manter uma conversa que tenha mais de cinco minutos comigo."

"Não é sobre a conversa que eu estou preocupada."

Emma a fitou, com um semblante de dúvida.

"Ele é um garoto mais velho!"

"Os tempos mudaram, irmãzinha. Hoje as mulheres podem decidir quando e com quem elas fazem sexo." Brincou Emma.

Tinker observou-a virar-se de costa um tanto chocada, mas recuperou-se a tempo.

"Então você está?"

Emma virou-se para trás novamente e colocou o baú no chão.

"Está transando com ele?"

"Você fala como se fosse a pior coisa no mundo que alguém poderia fazer."

"Isso não é uma resposta, Emma."

"Olha, eu sei que eu tenho a mesma idade da mamãe quando ela engravidou de você." Os ombros de Tinker cederam, e ela engoliu em seco. "Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu sou mais inteligente que ela."

"Eu sei que é." Respondeu ela, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso maternal no rosto. Ela aproximou-se de Emma e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Eu só quero que você tenha uma vida plena e completa, sem que seja surpreendida por surpresas inesperadas."

* * *

Killian estava dentro do carro, com Emma.

"Precisavam mesmo dar essa festa?" Resmungou ela.

"Mary Margareth morreria, se não desse."

"Tédio."

Um garoto caiu da bicicleta logo atrás do carro. Killian observou-o pelo retrovisor e saiu do carro, caminhando na direção de David, que vestia um avental e segurava um garfo.

"Precisa de uma mão aí?" Brincou ele.

"Eu estou sempre precisando da sua ajuda, David. Queria muito que viesse conosco."

"Por favor, onde quer que vá – lembre-se de não atropelar as crianças."

Killian deu um tapa nas costas dele, cumprimentando-o.

"Bom te ver, Nolan."

Killian sorriu, e voltou caminhando para o carro.

"Onde diabos tua irmã se meteu?"

Emma apenas levantou os olhos e balançou os ombros, voltando a atenção para seu celular. Killian buzinou duas vezes e Tinker apareceu na porta. Ela desceu as escadas e ia atravessar o jardim para entrar no carro quando ouviu alguém chamando por ela.

Mary Margareth vinha apressada em sua direção com um pacote de presente nas mãos. Tinker sorriu e elas se aproximaram.

"É um álbum. Têm muitas fotos nossas, algumas receitas, anotações..."

"Mary... Não precisava! Isso foi tão lindo da sua parte."

Tinker segurou-se para não chorar, mas Mary começou antes.

"Ok, ok. Estou sendo ridícula." Ela olhou em volta e respirou fundo. "Você é a minha melhor amiga, é isso."

Tinker sorriu e abraçou-a.

"Isso não vai mudar."

"Estamos esperando, Tink." Anunciou Killian, de dentro do carro.

Mary sussurrou para que ela fosse logo, e Tinker debruçou-se e beijou-a no rosto antes de se afastar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mary estava preparando o jantar quando o telefone tocou. Ela parou de cantarolar a música da Aretha e atendeu ao chamado.

"Alô."

"Sou eu." Ela identificou imediatamente a voz da amiga.

"Só queria saber se chegou a tempo de fazer sua famosa torta de maçã."

"Há quatro anos seguidos. Como estão as coisas por aí?"

"Acho que teremos que comprar mais coisas. A casa é muito grande." Brincou Tinker, olhando ao redor do seu quarto. Sentada em sua cama com o indicador enrolando o fio do telefone, ela mantinha uma pose quase adolescente.

Mary manteve alguns minutos de silêncio, que foram sentidos por ela.

"O que vai fazer para o jantar, Tink?"

"Ainda nem pensei nisso."

Killian entrou no quarto, colocando algumas coisas sobre a penteadeira.

"O Killian está aqui e pediu desculpas por não ficarmos na festa."

Ele estava abrindo uma garrafa de vinho, e sorriu para ela.

"Diga que eu entendo. É um grande dia para vocês." Suspirou Mary do outro lado da linha.

"Posso te ligar mais tarde?"

"Eu estarei aqui."

"Ok. Tchau."

Killian colocou um pouco de bebida em seu copo.

"Como estava a Mary Margareth? Ainda pendurada no seu calcanhar?"

"Mary pode ser difícil, mas é a pessoa mais leal que conheço."

"Leal ou grudenta?"

"Pare com isso."

Killian levou um copo até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Parei."

"Sabe" Começou ele, debruçando-se para perto dela. "Tudo está muito bom para nós. Está tudo dando certo. Um brinde para que nós dois aproveitemos cada minuto."

Ela sorriu, tocando o copo dele com o seu e tomando um gole generoso da sua bebida.

"Nós vamos à festa dos vizinhos essa noite, certo? Temos que começar da maneira correta."

"Não sei, Killian. Estou exausta. E tem a Emma, não vou deixa-la sozinha nessa casa enorme."

O celular dela tocou instantaneamente e ela levantou-o na direção dele, para que notasse o visor.

"Emma? Tem certeza?" Ela o encarou, e ele admirou a beleza da esposa. "Tudo bem. O Neal te traz para casa? Sem problemas. Juízo, garota. Beijo. Também te amo."

Tinker colocou o celular na cama, não sem antes identificar um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do moreno.

"Viu, eu disse que tudo estava muito bem para nós."

Ele preencheu o copo dela novamente e ela tornou a beber.

* * *

Emma estava atravessando a lateral da praia com um baseado nos dedos quando ouviu a voz dele.

"Essa porcaria é cheia de nitratos, Emma. É pior que cigarro."

Ela sentiu o corpo paralisando-se pela visão de Humbert Graham sentado em um banco, vestindo bermuda e camisa polo. Os cabelos despenteados lhe davam um ar jovial, mas o livro grosso em suas mãos o mantinha intelectual demais.

Ela caminhou até ele, desajeitadamente – e jogou o cigarro no primeiro lixo que encontrou pelo caminho.

"O que faz aqui, senhor Graham?"

Ela podia jurar que os olhos dele haviam percorrido seu corpo. Vestindo apenas a parte de cima do biquíni e um short jeans, ela sabia que estava gostosa. Tinha certeza disso, se adicionado o fato de seus cabelos estarem soltos e com ar de surfista sulista.

"É uma praia pública, que eu saiba."

"Não. Sim. É que... Não acha estranho encontrar seus alunos por aqui?" Ela sorriu. "Quer dizer, não estranho, apenas..."

"Fora do contexto?"

"Isso."

"Então devo avisá-la que às vezes eu vou ao mercado, ao correio e até mesmo a festivais de musica indie. Há o terrível risco de me encontrar."

"Música indie? Sério?"

Ele riu, e ela adorou aquela imagem dele.

"Já leu meu trabalho?"

"Sim."

"Hm, essa não parece a cara de quem me deu um 10."

"Você fugiu do assunto."

"Como? Isso é porque o trópico de Câncer não é uma bibliografia aceita?"

"Não misture as coisas. Henry Miller é um gênio. Mas a proposta do trabalho era citar um exemplo literário de liberdade de Kierkeggard e depois um de sua própria experiência." Ela manteve os olhos semicerrados. "O que foi? A menos que você seja amiga de Anais Nin, não atendeu à proposta."

"Anais Nin é muito mais interessante do que eu. Nada que eu já tenha feito chega perto do que ela escreve."

"Você precisa trabalhar nisso."

O carro amarelo de Neal apareceu no horizonte, buzinando indiscretamente.

"Namorado?" Perguntou ele.

"É... Nem tanto." Ele a olhava com curiosidade e atenção e aquilo a inquietava. "Eu preciso ir."

"Feliz dia da independência, Emma."

Ela sorriu para ele e caminhou até o carro onde Neal a esperava.

* * *

"Não encontro minhas coisas. Tive que usar a maquiagem da Emma." Constatou Tinker enquanto descia as escadas. Killian limpou a garganta, os olhos reluzindo de admiração por sua esposa. O cabelo loiro estava solto e caindo em cachos pelos ombros, a boca marcada com um batom vermelho. Seu corpo estava delineado em um vestido branco justo, com mangas esvoaçantes de um tecido leve.

Ela terminou de descer as escadas e caminhou até ele, que ainda tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Exagerei?"

"Está brincando?" Falou ele, com uma voz rouca enquanto a pegava pela mão e lhe girava à sua frente, puxando-a para um beijo logo em seguida.

_Ding-dong._

Ele sorriu, encostando a testa contra a testa dela. Tinker deslizou o polegar pelo rosto dele antes de caminhar até a porta.

"Hey! O que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Achei que valia a pena trazer um pedaço da torta de maçã. E alguns itens extras." Sorriu Mary Margareth, ao lado de David.

"Isso sim é um presente delicioso." Brincou Killian.

"E eu trouxe um engradado de cervejas." Falou David, entrando logo após Mary enquanto o colocava nas mãos de Killian. Ele afastou-se e colocou a cerveja sobre a mesa de entrada, retirando os vasilhames da mão da esposa e colocando-os sobre a mesa também.

"Nós comeremos assim que estivermos de volta."

Mary olhou para Tinker, confusa.

"Achei que quando disse que não tinha pensado no jantar ainda... era porque não tinha planos para hoje."

"Os novos vizinhos nos convidaram para uma festa, só isso."

Mary balançou a cabeça, incrédula. Sua expressão fora sutil, mas perceptível.

"Bem, não queremos atrapalhar. Deixe o velho, viva o novo."

"Porque não vem conosco? Nós não conhecemos ninguém lá."

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Começou David.

"Tem certeza?" Perguntou Mary.

Tinker pensou por alguns segundos e virou-se para o marido, a mão depositada gentilmente sobre o peito dele.

"O convite pareceu aberto o suficiente, não?"

Killian concordou, e Mary e David trocaram um olhar confuso. Ele não parecia confortável com a ideia, mas Mary o cortou.

"Acho uma boa ideia, mas seria bom o Killian emprestar uma camisa para o David. Ele está ultrapassado na moda."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e subiram no sentido dos quartos.

* * *

Quando Robin abriu a porta, deparou-se com os dois casais. Uma música suave tocava nos fundos, e ele vestia uma camisa com alguns botões abertos, revelando seu corpo rígido e definido. O cabelo castanho claro estava arrepiado, e uma barba por fazer completava o visual sexy.

"Oi pessoal." Sorriu ele. "Killian e Tinker, certo? Entrem."

"Espero que não se importe. Nós trouxemos amigos."

"Ex-vizinhos, para ser exato." Replicou Jones.

"Quanto mais, melhor." Sorriu ele, abrindo espaço com o braço para que eles entrassem.

Da porta da entrada, havia uma parede de vidro que lhe dava visão da piscina. A casa era enorme, e muito bem decorada. A área externa estava toda decorada com fitas estiradas de azul e branco, e havia pessoas por todos os lugares, algumas dançando, algumas na piscina, outras encostadas no balcão. A atmosfera era de pura diversão, e as pessoas pareciam incrivelmente entretidas.

* * *

"Você e Robin realmente conseguem resolver tudo, Regina." Riu August, enrolando uma folha de seda com os dedos e selando-a com os lábios, enquanto Regina sorria para ele. Usando um vestido azul com um decote generoso, ela estava irresistível. "Ele não faz ideia de como é um cara sortudo." Brincou ele, depositando a mão sobre o joelho. Ela sorriu e colocou a mão por cima da dele por alguns segundos, levantando-se.

"Tinkerbell, oi." Cumprimentou ela, abraçando a loira, e acariciando lhe os braços. "Foi tudo bem com a mudança?"

"Fizemos o melhor que pudemos. Mas ainda não chegamos perto de acabar."

"Talvez você possa dar algumas dicas sobre decoração para a minha esposa." Continuou Killian, sorrindo.

"Claro. Chame um designer de interiores."

Tinker riu genuinamente.

"Quem está pronto para uma rodada?" Chamou Robin.

"Já tem um campeão."

Killian o seguiu na direção do bar.

"Traga um para mim, por favor?" Pediu Tinker.

"Você deveria ir." Comentou Mary e David beijou-a na testa antes de se afastar com os rapazes.

Regina o seguiu com os olhos, e depois se virou para Tinker com um sorriso safado no rosto. Mary aproximou-se delas.

"Regina, esta é a minha amiga Mary. Ela..."

"Se disser que eu sou uma antiga vizinha mais uma vez vou me matar."

Regina segurou um sorriso.

"Eu ia dizer melhor amiga e ex-vizinha depois de anos."

"Desculpe nossa bobeira. Aquele amável homem parado ali e sem habilidade nenhuma para se apresentar é David, meu marido."

"Que tal um tour pela casa?"

"Eu... eu vou esperar meu marido."

"Tudo bem, voltamos logo." Respondeu Regina, puxando Tinker na direção do corredor.


	5. Capítulo 4

Estava escuro e havia meia dúzia de adolescentes ao redor de uma fogueira feita na areia. Alguns casais estavam embolados por perto, e de dentro do carro amarelo de Neal, Emma os observava.

Neal bebeu um gole da cerveja antes que os fogos de artifício começassem a estourar no céu.

"Legal."

"Talvez, se você tiver oito anos."

"O quão longe essa sua chatice vai ir?"

"Desculpe se ficar bebendo cerveja e olhando fogos estourando não é minha versão ideal de diversão."

"O que há com você essa noite? Você nunca foi tão exigente."

"A palavra é entediada."

"Tédio é passar um verão todo tendo aulas extras de literatura inglesa quando você definitivamente não precisa."

"A questão não é precisar, Neal. É absorver conhecimento."

"Mesma porcaria."

Emma sorriu, virando-se para olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Você é um idiota. Não sabe absolutamente nada sobre mim."

"Quer dizer que não vou ter passe livre para dentro da sua calça, essa noite?"

Emma respirou fundo, e saiu do carro.

"Aonde você vai?" Ela continuou caminhando para longe do carro. "Emma!"

Aos poucos, Emma pegou velocidade e correu para longe. Assim que chegou à beira do mar, ela retirou a parte superior do biquíni e arremessou-o ao chão, entrando no mar em seguida.

* * *

Quando entraram no quarto, Regina e Tinker se depararam com Blue sobre uma pequena mesa, em frente a uma fileira branca de cocaína.

"Regina, ainda bem que apareceu." Comentou ela, visivelmente dopada. "Tem alguma coca aí?"

"Não, dear. Não quando sou a anfitriã. Mas o Leroy pode ter alguma. Cuidado, ele anda um pouco instável esses dias. Desculpe, vocês já se conhecem?"

Blue se aproximou delas, após levantar-se.

"Blue, essa é Tinkerbell. Ela acabou de se mudar para a casa ao lado da sua."

"Você tem alguma coca?"

Tinker sorriu, sem jeito. "Não."

"Blue, querida. Acho que Steve está procurando por você."

"Conte-me uma novidade." Falou ela, revirando os olhos enquanto saía.

Tinker sorriu para Regina.

"Não se preocupe. Ela é inofensiva." A assegurou. "Miserável, porém inofensiva. Eu costumo dizer que ela abriu o casamento assim como todo mundo, mas o marido dela não se acostumou completamente com essa ideia."

"Você e o Robin tem um casamento aberto?" Perguntou Tinker, levemente constrangida.

"Você não?"

"Não, não." Tinker sorriu. "Killian me mataria se por acaso eu o traísse."

"Ah, mas não é traição." Sorriu Regina. "É o oposto disso."

"Como que fazer sexo com outras pessoas pode não ser traição?"

Regina caminhou até o guarda-roupa com a taça em mãos.

"Porque é tudo muito transparente, tudo é feito as claras." Ela abriu uma porta e retirou uma pequena caixa. "Ninguém sai escondido. Ninguém precisa mentir." Elas trocaram um olhar intenso. "Desde que eu e Robin entramos nesse acordo, atingimos outro nível de intimidade. Um elevado nível." Regina colocou um comprimido nos lábios e ingeriu a bebida. "Sem mencionar o sexo, extraordinário."

Tinker sorriu, bebendo mais um gole de sua taça. Regina estendeu a mão com a caixa aberta para ela.

"Mandrax?"

"Eu nunca tomei um desses."

"Nesse caso eu insisto." Regina pegou um dos comprimidos e colocou sobre a mão dela. "Aqui. Vai deixa-la relaxada."

"A verdade é que eu e o Killian namoramos desde o colégio..." Regina virou-se para ela, ouvindo atentamente. "E minha mãe morreu cedo, então nos tornamos 'pais' da minha irmã mais nova cedo demais."

"Eu fico feliz de dizer que o trem ainda não partiu. Você pode embarcar. Converse com o Killian." Tinker mordeu o lábio inferior. "Abrir o nosso relacionamento foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu entre Robin e eu. Te vejo lá fora, preciso dar uma olhadinha nos convidados."

Regina afastou-se, e Tinker engoliu o comprimido apressadamente antes de digerir o álcool da bebida novamente.

* * *

"Quando quiser ir a algum clube, fale com esse cara." Disse August, apontando para Robin. "Eu te darei qualquer garota."

Killian assentiu e pegou o cigarro de maconha que August lhe ofereceu, levando-o à boca. Do lado dele, Mary Margareth e David observavam, contrariados. Blue caminhou até August e cochichou alguma para ele.

"Eu vou procurar a Tinker." Comentou Mary.

"Eu espero aqui."

August pegou o cigarro novamente. "E onde está seu marido?"

"Foi para casa." Respondeu Blue, saindo de perto deles.

August observou-a se distanciando. Alguns instantes depois, ele despediu-se deles.

"Vejo vocês lá embaixo."

Assim que August se afastou, Killian não soube segurar a curiosidade.

"O que há lá embaixo?"

"Uma porta vermelha que dá acesso ao quarto dos jogos." Robin sorriu. "Me dá uma ajuda com os fogos?"

"Claro."

* * *

Tinker caminhou delicadamente até David, que estava parado solitário em frente à piscina. Ela colocou-se ao lado dele, e eles sorriram um para o outro.

"Seus novos vizinhos são realmente modernos."

"Eu que o diga."

Um estouro a assustou, e ela sorriu quando viu que eram fogos de artifício estourando por cima deles. Ela aproximou-se dele, e ele passou a mão pela cintura dela, mantendo-a por perto.

* * *

"Regina!" Chamou Mary. "Estou procurando a Tinker, sabe onde ela está?"

"Ela estava no meu quarto. Descendo as escadas, na segunda porta à esquerda."

Assim que ela se afastou, Regina sorriu para si mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior.

* * *

Killian observou Tinker e David por alguns segundos, até que eles se viraram para ele. Ambos sorriram, e David afastou-se, de modo que Tinker passou os braços ao redor dele, abraçando-o. Killian beijou a ponta do nariz dela, carinhosamente.

"Está se divertindo?" Perguntou ele.

"Regina me deu mandrax."

Eles riram um para o outro.

"Está brincando... E como você se sente?"

"Muito bem." Disse ela, sorrindo. Suas unhas começaram a percorrer a nuca dele numa carícia suave. "Você não acreditaria no que ela me sugeriu."

"Na verdade, eu acho que Tom sugeriu a mesma coisa. Loucura, não é?"

Tinker continuou acariciando a nuca dele, com um olhar ambíguo no rosto. Ele notou, e franziu o cenho levemente. "Ou não?"

Robin e Regina acenderam outro pavio e fogos começaram a estourar novamente sobre eles, interrompendo a conversa.

* * *

Mary Margareth estava descendo as escadas para o quarto de Regina. Ela se perguntava o porquê de tantos tons de vermelho, ou qual a finalidade de uma escada ostentar um corrimão de madeira maciça esculpida e degraus cobertos por um veludo vermelho-escuro. Era quase sufocante de tão sensual. Havia duas portas vermelhas no fim da escada, e ela não se recordava mais qual seria a porta do quarto. Ela havia dito primeira ou segunda?

As portas eram idênticas, exceto por um pequeno item fincado na parte alta da primeira, na altura de onde possivelmente ficaria um olho mágico. Parecia um broche e era esculpido em ouro. Mary aproximou-se e notou que se tratava de um lábio feminino com um indicador sobre ele, simbolizando silêncio – e isso chamou demasiadamente sua atenção.

Ela abriu a porta.

Havia um corredor, e todo o local parecia escuro. Feixes de luz iluminavam o caminho, envoltos por um fundo vermelho. Mary sentiu-se culpada pela invasão, mas a curiosidade era maior do que a vergonha. Havia portas e janelas enormes. Ela aproximou-se de uma das vidraças e seus olhos se arregalaram assustados.

Lá dentro, havia um homem preso a correntes. Ele estava nu, exceto por uma máscara de couro que cobria todo o seu rosto, e uma mulher usando uma roupa apertada e sensual de látex batia nele esporadicamente com um chicote de cerdas curtas. Mary ouviu um gemido atrás dela e engoliu em seco, virando-se lentamente. Sentia-se em um pesadelo de depravação.

Através da outra vidraça, havia uma mulher sobre uma mesa baixa de madeira, com os olhos vendados e sendo tocada por quatro ou cinco homens.

Ela sentiu que ia vomitar. Era isso que Regina e Robin eram. Os queridíssimos Locksleys eram donos de um centro de devassidão e sexo barato. Tinker estava deslizando para aquele antro de perdição, e nem havia se dado conta disso. Mary começou a caminhar apressadamente para fora dali assim que sentiu os pelos de seu braço arrepiando-se.

Ia contar tudo à amiga e os quatro sairiam dali tão rápido como entraram.


	6. Capítulo 5

Tinker e Killian estavam abraçados, ao lado de Regina e Robin. Eles sussurravam um contra o outro, absortos em olhares cúmplices e sorrisos carinhosos. Talvez pelo volume exacerbado da música que tocava, ou pelos fogos de artifício que estouravam acima de suas cabeças, não notaram que David os observava. E sequer notaram quando Mary Margareth caminhou até eles, visivelmente furiosa.

"David." Mary chamou lhe a atenção e ele pressentiu a quão nervosa ela estava. Ela avistou Tinker ao seu lado e caminhou até ela.

"Você não faz ideia de que tipo de festa é essa." Tinker olhou rapidamente para Killian enquanto Mary continuava a despejar a indignação. "Nós não pertencemos a esse lugar. Não somos esse tipo de pessoas."

Não satisfeita com a falta de ação de Tinker, Mary segurou-a pelo braço. "Tinky, eu não estou brincando. Eles são..." Ela respirou fundo e o asco escorreu pela última palavra. "Doentes."

"Nós vamos ficar." Respondeu Killian.

Mary encarou-o, e depois fincou os olhos em Tinker, que apenas sorriu docemente.

Furiosa, Mary virou-se e caminhou até a saída. David despediu-se deles com um aceno, e correu atrás da esposa.

* * *

"Alguém quer um drinque?" A voz de Robin ecoou rouca.

Regina sorriu e olhou para ele.

Ele caminhou até Tinker e começou a massagear o pescoço dela, fazendo Tinker suspirar e pender a cabeça para trás. Killian engoliu em seco, observando-os. Robin olhou para Regina, que se sentou do lado dele e colocou a mão sobre a perna dele, acariciando-o.

"Eu estou bem assim..." Suspirou Tinker, deliciada com o toque do piloto em sua pele.

"Killian?"

"Eu.." Ele gaguejou quando sentiu a respiração de Regina contra o seu pescoço. "Não estou confortável com essa situação."

Tinker levantou os olhos e o encarou.

"Tudo bem." Sussurrou Regina. "Que tal um jogo?"

"Que jogo?"

"Verdade ou consequência." Respondeu ela, contra os lábios dele enquanto mantinha as unhas contra a coxa dele. Killian já considerava a ideia de beijá-la, apenas para saber qual o gosto.

Ele sorriu e olhou para a esposa, que estava aninhada contra o peito de Robin.

"Eu topo."

* * *

Restavam poucas pessoas na festa. Já era bem tarde da madrugada, e o clima havia se tornado bem mais intimista – todos aqueles que ficaram até aquele momento estavam entretidos demais para prestar atenção no pequeno grupo reunido em uma das salas de estar dos Locksleys.

Regina estava sentada nos pés do sofá ao lado de seu marido, Tinkerbell estava na sua frente, com Killian ao seu lado, e do outro lado do círculo estava Ruby e seu marido Jefferson, que aceitaram o convite inusitado para o jogo.

"Achei que você gostava de jogos mais íntimos, Regina." Flertou Jefferson.

Ela devolveu o olhar envolvente sorrindo.

"E gosto. Mas temos novatos na casa."

Ela encarou Tinker, que observava Jefferson com curiosidade.

"Podemos começar?"

Regina girou a garrafa de cerveja no centro do círculo. Giros depois, a garrafa parou interligando Jefferson e Regina.

"Merda." Resmungou ela, rindo.

"Verdade ou consequência, realeza?"

"Verdade."

"Corajosa."

"Desde sempre."

"Quantas vezes você se permitiu ser amarrada lá embaixo?"

"Apenas uma." Respondeu ela, encarando-o e depois dando uma leve olhada para Tinker. Ela parecia querer estudar a reação da loira sobre o que seria dito ali.

"E por quem foi?"

"Uma pergunta apenas, Jefferson." Ralhou Robin.

Robin girou a garrafa e segundos depois, Ruby e Tinker foram interligadas.

"Verdade ou consequência, doçura?"

"Consequência."

Regina lambeu os lábios com a resposta da loira.

"Tem certeza disso?" Brincou Ruby, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Ela não ia pegar leve com a novata. Não mesmo.

"Manda ver."

"Bem ousada essa sua amiga, Regina."

Regina sorriu para ela maliciosamente. "Todas minhas amigas são ousadas."

"Sua consequência é levantar-se daí e beijar o Robin. Um beijo de verdade."

"Mas eu..."

"Você escolheu consequência, novata. Pode fazer ou desistir do jogo."

Tinker não se levantou. Ela engatinhou para frente, e parou na frente do homem másculo e viril a sua frente. Robin sorriu e fixou os olhos na boca dela, sorrindo. Tinker delicadamente deslizou a mão para a nuca dele e o beijou.

_Merda. Ele tinha que beijar tão bem?_

A língua dela encontrou a dele, e Robin impulsionou-se contra ela, de modo que ela sentiu seu corpo todo queimar em resposta. Ele era um homem muito gostoso. As mãos dela desceram pelos braços fortes e musculosos enquanto eles engoliam um ao outro por mais alguns segundos até que o ar se fez escasso e eles se separaram.

"Meus parabéns, senhora Jones." Sussurrou ele contra a boca dela antes de deixa-la voltar ao seu lugar.

Regina puxou o marido pela camisa, e beijou-o, voltando a olhar para Tinker. O gosto salpicava em sua boca. O gosto dela.

"Uau, isso foi... uau." Brincou Ruby.

Ruby girou a garrafa e ela parou justamente contra Killian e Regina.

"Verdade ou consequência, Jones?"

"Verdade."

"Com medo das consequências, dear?"

"Talvez."

"A verdade também tem consequências. Não há como escapar." Ela fixou o olhar nos olhos deles e sua voz tomou uma tenacidade quase enlouquecedora. "Não é verdade que você está louco para beijar a minha boca?"

"É verdade." Respondeu ele, sem titubear nem desviar os olhos. Ele estava entrando no clima e Regina estava adorando a sensação.

Jefferson pegou a garrafa e antes de girá-la, olhou para o casal de anfitriões.

"Eu sei que devemos pegar leve com eles." Falou, apontando Tinker e Killian. "Mas caso caia entre nós veteranos está permitido levar as consequências a outro nível?"

"Vocês se importam?" Questionou Regina.

Killian aproximou-se ainda mais do círculo. "O que isso quer dizer, exatamente?"

"Vocês estão a salvo. Mas nós quatro, teremos um nível mais intimo de consequência. Vocês só assistem."

"Tudo bem por mim." Respondeu Tinker e os olhos de Regina brilharam animadamente.

"Por mim também."

"Certo, Jefferson. Mostre-me o que essa sua mente pervertida está planejando."

Ele girou a garrafa e ela o interligou à Regina novamente.

"De novo? Vamos trocar de lugar!" Resmungou Ruby sorrindo.

"Verdade ou consequência?"

"Verdade."

"Você só tem mais uma verdade, Regina."

"E eu a usarei até acabar."

"Você beijaria a novata?"

Regina olhou fixamente para Tinker.

"Eu vou beijá-la. Só não sei quando." Respondeu ela, determinada e sem sequer olhar para Jefferson. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios quando ela notou Tinker ficando levemente vermelha.

_Adorável._

Tinker girou a garrafa e ela interligou Jefferson e Killian.

"Verdade ou consequência, dude?"

"Verdade." Rebateu Jefferson.

Killian sorriu, os olhos castanhos ainda mais intensos.

"Com quantas mulheres já fez sexo ao mesmo tempo?"

"Oito."

Killian o encarou com os olhos arregalados e a boca semiaberta.

"Percebe-se que eles nunca estiveram lá embaixo. Você deveria leva-los." Zombou Jefferson, entrelaçando os dedos nos dedos de Ruby e trazendo-os à boca, beijando-os delicadamente.

"Cale a boca." Resmungou Regina.

Era a vez de Robin girar a garrafa.

Ela interligou Killian e Ruby.

"Verdade ou consequência, querido?"

"Consequência."

_Ah, novatos. Fáceis demais. _

"Serei uma boa pessoa. Eu quero que beije a Regina. Mas..." Ela suspirou. "Não aqui no meio da roda. Quero que a deite aqui no sofá e se deite sobre ela e então a beije."

Regina revirou os olhos para ela.

"Idiota."

"Você me adora, baby."

Regina deitou-se sobre o sofá. Killian aproximou-se e observou aquela mulher deitada ali, apenas aguardando que ele enfiasse a língua em sua boca. Era surreal e talvez por isso mesmo, uma das melhores sensações do mundo. Regina sentou-se com uma das pernas dobradas, de modo que o vestido lhe caía sobre o corpo libidinosamente deixando suas pernas completamente à mercê dele.

Killian deitou-se sobre o corpo dela, e assim que ele deixou seu peso cair contra ela, enfiando-se entre as suas pernas, e sentindo os seios rígidos contra o seu tórax, ele definitivamente esqueceu que havia outras pessoas assistindo. Sua boca caiu contra os lábios macios e sua língua abriu caminho dentro da boca dela, enquanto Regina deslizava as unhas pelas costas dele. Killian a sugava e lambia, a língua acariciando cada centímetro da boca dela, os lábios ardentes massageando uns aos outros numa busca incessante por alívio e tudo que conseguiam era mais e mais desejo. Regina fincou as unhas no quadril e Killian esfregou o jeans contra o quadril dela, excitado.

"Estamos aqui ainda." Resmungou Ruby.

Killian separou-se dela rápido demais, provavelmente constrangido. Regina apenas arrumou o cabelo e voltou para o lugar onde estava sentado, ao lado do marido. Ela não aparentava nenhuma sensação diferente da naturalidade. Ela já tinha feito coisas bem piores na frente de muito mais pessoas. Um beijo com tesão não era praticamente nada.

Tinker estava fascinada por aquela cena. Não sabia se queria estar no lugar de Killian ou de Regina - sequer se lembrava da última vez que vira Killian daquele jeito.

Regina girou a garrafa, e Jefferson e Robin foram interligados.

"Verdade ou consequência, Jeff?"

"Consequência, sempre."

"Chupe minha esposa até ela gritar."

Tinker parou de respirar por alguns segundos, assim como Killian. Entretanto, o resto da sala deliciou-se com a ideia. Jefferson abriu um sorriso largo, e Regina levantou-se, deitando sobre o sofá.

"A tensão entre vocês dois está insuportável, dê um jeito nisso logo baby." Brincou Ruby, os olhos ainda mais atentos ao que estava prestes a acontecer.

Jefferson a puxou do sofá, e tirando a garrafa do caminho, deitou-a no meio da roda. Ele estava agora de joelhos onde ela estava sentada anteriormente e ela estava com a cabeça quase encostada na perna de Tinker, para quem ela ofereceu um olhar carregado de malícia.

"Faço questão de que todos vejam de perto."

Ele fincou os dedos nas coxas dela, subindo lentamente até que estivessem na cintura dela. Para a surpresa de poucos, não havia uma linha por baixo do vestido.

"Regra número um: Regina Mills nunca usa calcinha em festas."

Antes que alguém falasse, ele enterrou a boca no sexo dela e o contato fez com que Regina arqueasse as costas e fincasse as unhas nas coxas de Tinker.

"Oh God!"

A língua era quente e precisa. Deslizava pelos lábios vaginais dela com precisão e delicadeza, enlouquecendo cada pequena terminação nervosa ali existente. Regina tinha que admitir, Jefferson era fenomenal. A boca dele a engolia, os lábios massageando e sugando, enquanto ele a chupava, bebendo da sua já abundante excitação. A língua dele fazia círculos ao redor do clitóris e ele usava a extensão dessa para fazer pressão, de modo que o coração de Regina acelerava a cada movimento. Com as costas formando um arco e o lábio inferior entre os dentes, ela sabia que não duraria muito.

Jefferson apertou os dedos na cintura dela e aumentou a pressão. Podia sentir a urgência pulsante dentro dela. Sua língua deslizou para dentro dela e Regina gemeu baixo, a voz rouca e profunda.

Mais alguns minutos, e ela gozaria. Ele diminuiu o ritmo, passando a massageá-la enquanto assoprava o clitóris inchado. Era uma delícia vê-la tão dependente um orgasmo. Bom, Regina Mills era uma delícia de qualquer jeito.

Assim que deslizou o dedo pela entrada dela, apenas provocativamente, ele a sentiu rebolar contra os seus dedos enquanto soltava as pernas da loira e passava a massagear os próprios seios.

"Enfia esse dedo em mim, Jefferson. Acaba logo com isso." Choramingou ela. Seu subconsciente a ordenava que abrisse os olhos, que provocasse Tinkerbell, que a deixasse sem graça - mas suas pálpebras simplesmente não obedeciam mais. Ela estava longe do controle.

Jefferson continuou massageando-a enquanto sorria da maneira mais sacana que era possível. Ele trocou um breve olhar com Robin.

"Posso?"

"Deve."

E com isso, ele introduziu dois dedos dentro dela, forçando-os com velocidade, entrando e saindo rápido e forte. Ele bombeava os dedos com firmeza, e em poucos minutos, sentiu Regina estremecendo contra a sua mão, enquanto ela apertava as unhas novamente contra a coxa da novata e gritava o nome dele.

"Sempre um prazer, Regina."

Ele afastou-se dela e voltou para o seu lugar. Ruby o segurou pela nuca e o beijou com urgência enquanto Regina levantou-se e voltou ao seu lugar. Robin beijou o topo da cabeça dela e girou a garrafa.

Regina encarou Tinker e constatou o que tanto queria. Ela estava excitada. Estava insuportavelmente frustrada por não ter sido ela ali, sendo levada ao orgasmo. Ou por não ser ela a levá-la? Regina sorriu sob o olhar de Tinker. A novata ainda não estava pronta.

Killian e Ruby estavam conversando.

"Consequência." Respondeu ele.

"Hummm." Sorriu ela. "Eu desafio você a me deixar masturbar você."

"Ruby, eles não..." Começou Regina. Não queria afugentá-los.

"Tudo bem. Eu aceito."

Regina engoliu em seco enquanto assistia Ruby caminhar até ele. Sem cerimônia nenhuma, ela desatou o cinto e desabotoou a calça, descendo o zíper logo em seguida. Segundos depois, Ruby já havia descido a calça e a cueca apenas o suficiente para toma-lo nas mãos. Ele estava duro como pedra, e era respeitável quão respeito à grossura.

A mão dela começou a subir e descer pela extensão dele, as unhas arranhando as bolas dele enquanto ela fazia pressão com sua empunhadura.

"Você é uma delícia, novato." Sussurrou ela. Quando ele fixou os olhos nela, ela beijou a boca dele e continuou."Não olhe para mim, olhe para a sua esposa."

Killian fixou os olhos em Tinker, que assistia tudo com um brilho diferente nos olhos. Ele ousaria dizer que ela estava gostando daquilo, gostando muito. Regina sussurrou alguma coisa para Robin, que atravessou a roda e sentou-se atrás de Tinker. Num movimento rápido, ele deslizou a mão para dentro da calcinha dela e começou a massagear o clitóris dela.

"Olhe para o seu marido." Sussurrou ele, a boca encostada na orelha dela.

Tinker concentrou-se em olhar para Killian, enquanto Robin descansava a boca contra seu pescoço e a masturbava. Ruby movimentava a mão com mais e mais força, diminuindo o diâmetro da empunhadura ao redor do pênis.

Eles jamais se sentiram tão interligados sexualmente, embora outras pessoas estivessem lhe dando prazer. Por um tempo, era como se todos houvessem desaparecido e só houvesse Tinker e Killian e o prazer latente em cada um.

Eles gozaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo quando Ruby o tomou na boca e engoliu cada gota do prazer dele. Robin beijou o pescoço de Tinker antes de deixa-la.

Tinker girou a garrafa e ela a interligou à Regina.

"Verdade ou consequência, Regina?"

"Consequência."

"Eu a desafio a me beijar."

Regina sorriu. Ela engatinhou sedutoramente até a loira, e parou na frente, separadas por apenas alguns centímetros. Tinker fixou os olhos na boca dela, e Regina debruçou-se e roçou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, sem nunca encostar. Regina enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela e a trouxe para mais perto, sentindo a respiração dela. Tinkerbell fechou os olhos, aguardando o tão esperado contato mas tudo que recebeu foi um sussurro intenso quase encostado em seus lábios.

"Eu desisto do jogo."

* * *

"Não é do seu feitio desistir de nenhum jogo, Regina." Sussurrou Robin, aproximando-se dela.

Claro que a desistência dela havia acabado com o jogo. Robin recusou-se a jogar sem ela, e Ruby e Jefferson não iriam muito longe com os novatos. Em questões de minutos, eles haviam se dispersado novamente pela festa.

Regina os observava do balcão, enquanto bebericava seu martíni. Em uma das mesas à beira da piscina, Killian estava sentado com Tinker em seu colo e eles conversavam animadamente com Ruby e Jefferson.

"Se queria beijá-la, porque não o fez?"

"Era fácil demais, dear. Não esqueça que eu gosto de desafios."

Regina avançou até ele, passando o dedo pelos cabelos dele, acariciando-os com ternura. Ela roçou o polegar pelo rosto dele, e o beijou com carinho.

"Não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos."

"Eu também não." Confessou ele, agarrando a bunda dela e puxando-a para si. Regina enfiou a cabeça no pescoço dele e percebeu que Tinker os observava de longe.

Um pensamento libidinoso a fez sorrir.


	7. Capítulo 6

"Eu não entendi." Resmungou Tinker enquanto passava por trás do marido, que se barbeava.

"O quê?"

"Regina."

"Não tem como não entender a Regina, querida."

Ela o encarou pelo reflexo do espelho.

"Você gostou dela."

"E você gostou do Robin. E da Regina, por isso que está inconformada. Queria que ela tivesse lhe beijado mas ela saiu fora."

Tinker mordeu o lábio enquanto ele lançava um olhar sacana para ela. Killian vestia apenas um jeans e tênis, e quando ele se virou, ficando de frente para ela, Tinker suspirou. Gostoso. Muito gostoso.

"Querida, não deixe a Regina brincar com a sua cabeça."

"Como assim?"

Ele cruzou o quarto e pegou uma camiseta de dentro do guarda-roupa. Tinker estava sentada sobre a cama com um vestido leve.

"O que você acha que ela queria quando evitou você? Exatamente o que você esta fazendo. Queria deixar você perturbada. Queria brincar com a sua mente. E está conseguindo."

"E com a sua não?" Provocou.

"Ela mexeu com outra coisa minha." Sorriu ele, aproximando-se da esposa e enfiando os dedos em sua nuca, puxando-a para um beijo quente.

"Uau." Sussurrou ela contra a boca dele.

"É tudo um jogo, querida. Se não quer perder, é hora de brincar com a cabeça dela também."

Ela ficou observando enquanto ele saía do quarto. Deitou-se na cama e fixou os olhos no teto. Se era tudo um jogo, Tinkerbell não tinha certeza se queria ganha-lo. Estava ansiosa pelo gosto da derrota.

* * *

Regina estava tomando sua xícara de café quando Robin passou por trás dela e beijou-lhe a base da nuca. A sensação era quente e úmida, e ele suspirou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Bom dia, querida."

"Babe."

"Algum plano para hoje?"

"Ainda não sei. Daqui a pouco vou sair para a minha corrida diária e volto logo."

"Podíamos arriscar um programinha a dois."

Ela sorriu enquanto mordia uma torrada, encarando-o com malícia.

"Que tipo de programa?"

"Algo diferente. Lá embaixo."

Os olhos dela brilharam com um lampejo sádico, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela puxou a cadeira para mais perto dele e debruçou-se de modo que seus lábios roçavam na orelha dele.

"Tenho algumas sugestões..."

Robin deslizou os dedos pelo maxilar dela, acariciando sua nuca enquanto trazia os lábios dela para os seus, mas antes que pudesse finalizar seu gesto o telefone tocou. Ele bufou, contrariado e levantou-se, caminhando até o telefone. Regina ficou observando o corpo másculo e definido coberto apenas por uma cueca boxer preta. Deliciosamente seu.

"Robin." Ele sorriu para ela, passando o polegar sobre a borda da cueca. Provocando-a. "O que houve? Algum piloto doente?" Ele parou de sorrir e isso chamou a atenção dela.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Me convocaram para uma reunião."

"Será que vão lhe oferecer a rota para Tóquio?"

"Eles podem oferecer. Eu jamais aceitaria passar minhas noites longe de você."

Ela sorriu quando ele veio até ela e a ergueu da cadeira enquanto sua boca tomava a dela com possessão.

* * *

"Não acredito que a Tinker ficou naquela festa."

"Ainda estamos falando disso?" Replicou David enquanto mordia uma torrada e tinha a atenção voltada para o jornal à sua frente.

"Você fala isso porque não viu o que eu vi. Era nojento."

David manteve os olhos na esposa quando um pensamento lhe passou pela mente. Não. Melhor não.

"Ah é?"

Ela bateu os pulsos contra a mesa. "Não resmungue como se eu estivesse exagerando, David. Havia pessoas transando com duas, três, gente sendo chicoteada, todo tipo de indecência e indecoro que você possa imaginar. Não me impressiona eles não terem filhos. É horroroso."

"Talvez eles sejam felizes assim."

"Quem é feliz levando chicotadas, pelo amor de Deus."

Ele ergueu os olhos e fez esforço para reprimir um sorriso involuntário, mas sua garganta secou inevitavelmente. David assentiu com um leve balançar da cabeça e ela sorriu satisfeita.

"Com certeza, Tinker vai perceber que ela não pertence a esse tipo de pessoas. E então ela voltará atrás de mim."

* * *

Emma estava atravessando o corredor da escola com a cabeça baixa e um livro aberto um pouco abaixo da linha dos olhos. Mas assim que trombou violentamente contra alguém, percebeu que era uma ideia ridícula.

"Meu Deus, me desculpe!"

Sem se dar o trabalho de olhar em quem ela havia batido, Emma ajoelhou-se e começou a pegar suas coisas. No entanto, ela sentiu uma mão forte e máscula por cima da sua quando alcançou seu caderno.

"Eu pego para você, Emma."

Emma olhou para ele imediatamente. À sua frente, Humbert Graham estava de cócoras. Sua barba rala estava irresistível e ele parecia mais cheiroso do que o costumeiro. Ele a olhava com intensidade, por mais tempo do que ela estava acostumada.

"Obrigada." Respondeu ela, levantando-se.

"Foi bom tê-la encontrado."

Emma sentiu seu coração acelerando-se gradativamente. Ele a encarava com o semblante sério. Em silêncio ele retirou um papel amarelo de dentro da pasta e entregou-o a ela.

"Estou entregando esse convite aos seus colegas de classe. Espero que possa ir. A peça é dirigida por uma amiga e o conteúdo é valioso considerando as nossas últimas aulas."

"Estarei lá."

Emma e Graham trocaram outro olhar antes de meia dúzia de garotos enfiarem-se entre eles, perguntando sobre as notas dos últimos trabalhos para ele. Ela afastou-se rapidamente, voltando a concentrar-se em seu livro.

* * *

Robin sentou-se em um dos luxuosos sofás de camurça branco, no escritório dos sócios majoritários da corporação. Era um local de pura sofisticação e luxuosidade. Havia móveis de mármore branco e pisos laminados, grandes lustres feitos de cristais minúsculos e pôsteres com os maiores ícones da aeronáutica.

À sua frente, estava Jeremy. Ele tinha o controle de grande parte da corporação, e tomava a maior parte das decisões. Ao seu lado, Caleb e Luke – diretores executivos com uma parcela menor de ações, mas não menos importantes.

"Bom, Robin." Começou Jeremy, encostando as pontas dos dedos de uma mão na outra. "Soubemos da diversão que você e sua esposa compartilharam com a Ariel."

Robin engasgou quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Com todo respeito, senhor, isso aconteceu fora do meu horário de trabalho e da Ariel também."

"Sim, com certeza. Mas a criança fala demais, Robin. Ela andou comentando isso com outras aeromoças e isso tomou uma proporção desnecessária. Esse transtorno nos levou a suspender seus voos na Califórnia."

"Eu fui demitido?"

Um coro de risadas preencheu a sala.

"Demitir você? Robin, você é o melhor piloto que temos. Claro que não. Você foi promovido. A rota para Tóquio é sua. Parabéns!"

"Senhor, eu..."

"Julie! Traga o uísque! Vamos comemorar!" Gritou Jeremy.

Robin sorriu para eles enquanto engolia em seco. Regina ia matá-lo.


	8. Capítulo 7

Mary estava atravessando um dos corredores do mercado quando bateu em outro carrinho.

"Me des..." Ela parou de falar imediatamente depois de identificar a proprietária.

"Mary!" Chamou Tinker, adiantando-se antes que a morena saísse de perto dela. "Eu tentei te ligar o dia todo."

"Não achei que você ainda fizesse compras aqui. Achei que ia começar a comprar no outro lado da cidade."

Tinker manteve os olhos nela, e Mary correspondeu, mas por algum tempo, nenhuma falou nada.

"Mary, eu... Eu sinto muito pela festa. Não deveria ter ficado. Deveria ter ido embora com você e com o David."

"E por que não foi?"

"Tinky, esses melões estão bons?" A voz de Regina, sorridente, preencheu um espaço entre elas e Mary fitou Tinkerbell imediatamente, os olhos crepitando de raiva.

"Ah! Entendi. Já estão fazendo compras juntas."

Regina trocou um olhar rápido com Tinker. "Bem, Tinker, eu espero você ali na frente. Até mais, Mary."

Assim que Regina afastou-se, Tinker sorriu desajeitadamente.

"Mary..."

"Não, tudo bem. Eu entendi. Porque ligar para mim, não é mesmo?"

"Porque você é minha melhor amiga." Replicou Tinker. "Nosso jantar ainda está de pé hoje?"

"Na verdade, não." Resmungou Mary. "Eu chamei os novos vizinhos para jantar."

Antes que a loira conseguisse responder, Mary Margareth havia se afastado na direção oposta.

* * *

"Tinker, onde eu coloco os cereais?" Pergunto Regina, com uma caixa em cada mão.

A loira levantou os olhos e sorriu.

"Armário inferior, segunda porta."

Regina guardou os mantimentos e voltou até a mesa, revirando as sacolas.

"Eu sinto muito por toda essa coisa com a Mary Margareth. Eu realmente não quis me intrometer."

Tinker virou-se para ela com um olhar compreensivo. "Regina, a culpa não é sua. A Mary sempre foi uma amiga tão prestativa e divertida, acho que é essa história de mudança que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele."

"Espero que consigamos nos entender. Eu não quero me tornar um problema."

Tinker sorriu e virou-se para frente. Regina mordeu os lábios e aproximou-se dela, ficando logo atrás.

"Tinkerbell."

A loira virou-se para ela, e surpreendeu-se com a proximidade. Ela deixou que os olhos caíssem pelos lábios dela por alguns segundos antes de voltar a atenção para os olhos dourados na cor mel.

"Que foi?"

"Eu, quero dizer, eu e o Robin... nós não assustamos vocês, não é? Com o que aconteceu na festa?"

"Não, não mesmo. Na verdade..." Tinker caminhou na direção dela e colocou as mãos em sua cintura.

"O que está fazendo, Tinkerbell?"

A maneira como seu nome rolava pela língua de Regina lhe arrepiava toda a coluna cervical. Tinker a conduziu até que Regina encostasse a lombar na mesa, e o espaço entre elas se tornasse inexistente.

Tinker aproximou-se dela, a delicada mão deslizou pela nuca da morena. Regina encarava-a em silêncio, os olhos ferozes, porém calculistas. Tinker voltou a mão para o maxilar dela, e apoiando o polegar na parte inferior do queixo delicado, Tinker levantou-o – fazendo com que a cabeça de Regina pendesse para trás e o pescoço ficasse a sua disposição. Tinkerbell apertou o corpo contra o dela enquanto beijava aquele pescoço com mais desejo do que jamais sentiu em sua vida.

O gosto em seus lábios era insanamente doce, e ela abriu a boca, repetindo o beijo com mais língua. Seus pelos se eriçaram quando ela ouviu um gemido rouco vindo de Regina.

"Tinker..."

Um barulho vindo das escadas fez com que elas se separassem imediatamente. Regina engoliu os gemidos que ficaram presos em sua traqueia e manteve-se onde estava. Tinker afastou-se, voltando para o armário que deixara aberto. Regina observou quando uma belíssima garota, loira, cabelos lisos e sedosos, paralisou-se na frente. Pela maneira como a garota a olhava, o impacto havia sido recíproco.

"Olá." Cumprimentou Regina, ainda curiosa a respeito dela.

"Oi."

"Regina, essa é a minha irmã Emma. Emma, esta é Regina Locksley, nossa vizinha." Intermediou Tinker, aproximando-se delas.

"A 975?"

"Somos nós." Sorriu Regina.

"Belíssima casa. Adoro como os vidros se fundem ao concreto."

"Você tem interesse por arquitetura, Emma?"

Emma fascinou-se pela presença que a mulher transmitia. Era magnetismo puro.

"Emma tem interesse em muitas coisas. É meu grande orgulho." Respondeu Tinker, aproximando-se da irmã e beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"É melhor eu ir para casa dar uma olhada no meu marido. Te ligo depois, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem." Sorriu Tinker.

Regina atravessou a sala, e Emma a acompanhou.

"Foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora Locksley."

"Regina, por favor. Não faça eu me sentir velha."

"Regina."

Emma sorriu e Regina atravessou a porta.

* * *

Robin desceu as escadas vestindo apenas uma sunga branca. Ele abriu uma das portinholas no meio do corredor e pegou uma toalha, indo até a piscina onde estava sua esposa.

"Olhe quem voltou para casa." Brincou ela.

"Como foi a sua manhã?"

"Interessante. Mas conte-me como foi a sua. Você aceitou a rota para Tóquio, não foi?"

"Na verdade..." Ele entrou na água, relutantemente. "Eu fui obrigada a aceitar. Parece que trazer aeromoças para casa não foi uma boa ideia."

Ela sorriu discretamente.

"Eu gostaria de dizer que te avisei, e de fato, eu te avisei."

"Está brava comigo?"

"Pergunte-me isso novamente daqui duas semanas quando você estiver em Tóquio e eu estiver aqui sozinha."

Ele aproximou-se dela, abraçando-a por trás. Sua boca caiu sobre a clavícula dela, e ele sugou.

"Como passou a sua manhã interessante?"

"Com a Tinker."

"Tinker? Tinkerbell, esposa do Killian?"

"Sim... Ela está mexendo comigo, babe."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela me empurrou contra a mesa e beijou meu pescoço."

Robin mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela antes de soltar um riso sacana.

"Deixando uma novata encurralar você, Regina? O que está acontecendo?"

"Acho que vou convida-los para jantar aqui em casa essa noite."

"Jantar? Isso é uma preliminar para os meus outros planos?"

"Um jantar casual entre amigos, seu safado. Depois das notícias que me deu, não merece nenhuma gratificação da minha parte."

"Posso tentar me desculpar, pelo menos?"

"Pode tentar. Não quer dizer que vai conseguir."

Robin a virou, colocando-a na sua frente e a puxou para um beijo. Regina sentiu quando as mãos dele deslizaram por baixo do tecido da parte inferior de seu biquíni, e ela cruzou os braços por trás da nuca dele. A língua de Robin era como um líquido espesso e quente dentro da sua boca, alimentando-a, aquecendo-a. Ela gemeu quando sentiu a outra mão dele arrancando a parte de cima do biquíni e arremessando-a longe. Suas unhas cravaram-se nos ombros dele e ela cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele quando sentiu as duas mãos massageando seus seios, brincando com o seu mamilo. Ele fazia pressão no bico dos seus seios utilizando o polegar e o indicador, enquanto chupava com urgência o pescoço delicado.

"Oh Robin..."

"Me desculpou?"

"Ainda não..." Gemeu ela.

Ele sorriu, e abandonou o pescoço dela para então dedicar-se a chupar seus seios. A língua dele acariciou primeiro toda a pele do seu colo, saboreando aquela carne molhada e provocante, antes de tomar uma das auréolas em sua boca, brincando com ela, deslizando seus dentes e então sugando com força, a língua pirraçando em seus bicos. Regina contorcia-se em seu colo, esfregando-se contra sua ereção.

Ela desceu as unhas até a base da sunga dele e ele mordeu o mamilo dela com um pouco mais de força.

"Não, Regina." Ela choramingou e ele passou as mãos por baixo de suas coxas. "Aqui não."

"Robin... por favor."

"Á agua não facilita, meu amor. Vai estar sem lubrificação natural e vou machucar você de verdade." Ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela atrás de sua orelha. "E eu só gosto de te machucar de outro jeito."

Ela sorriu e acariciou a maça do rosto dele, beijando-o com carinho. Assim que se afastaram, Robin levantou-a e a deitou na beira da piscina, mas manteve as pernas dela dentro da água. Regina sorriu, e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto Robin descia a parte inferior de seu biquíni, deixando-a nua. Robin beijou-lhe o tornozelo enquanto sua mão subia pela outra perna, a boca deslizando pelas pernas definidas, pela parte baixa de suas coxas; Robin abriu-lhe as pernas delicadamente, beijando a parte interna das coxas dela e ouvindo-a suspirar ruidosamente.

"Já me desculpou?"

"Ainda não."

Ele sorriu antes de deslizar sua língua pela carne macia e depilada. Era como estar em casa. Ela arqueou-se quase que imediatamente e ele sabia exatamente onde e como fazer. Conhecia-a melhor do que a si mesmo. Sua língua continuava a acariciar cada dobra, cada pequeno pedaço de carne. Aos poucos, o polegar foi adicionado, massageando uma área sensível logo abaixo do clitóris.

"Ah, meu amor."

Robin continuou a deslizar a língua sobre a carne entumecida, os lábios sugando-a enquanto o polegar era incessante, pirraçando-a. A coluna arqueada e a respiração descompassada eram indícios de como ela estava próxima de explodir, mas Robin a conhecia. Ela podia aguentar mais. Ele usou os dedos para facilitar sua próxima manobra, abrindo-a e então penetrou-a com a língua. Regina enfiou as unhas no cabelo dele e o forçou contra ela, com força.

"Ah, assim mesmo..."

Ele continuou penetrando-a, invadindo-a com a língua. Robin bebia dela como de um cálice sagrado, sugando cada gota daquela excitação vibrante. Sua boca deslizava sobre o sexo dela como se ali pertencesse, e ela sentia os pulmões se expandindo tamanho o prazer que estava sendo construído em suas entranhas. Robin deslizou os lábios e começou a sugar seu períneo enquanto dois dedos a invadiam, firmes e vigorosos, entrando e saindo com velocidade e intensidade. A sensação da língua dele invadindo-a por trás e os dedos penetrando-a estavam enlouquecendo de modo que ela enfiou um dedo entre os lábios para abafar os gritos que estavam prestes a alertar toda a vizinhança. Ela choramingou quando Robin diminuiu o ritmo dos dedos e sua boca a abandonou.

"Vai me desculpar agora?"

"Eu desculpo se você me deixar gozar. Por favor, Robin!"

Ele sorriu, satisfeito. Voltou a chupá-la enquanto os dedos eram vigorosos dentro dela. Robin adicionou um terceiro dedo ao mesmo tempo em que deixou sua língua invadi-la, e Regina gritou, a sensação da dupla penetração era formidável demais para ser controlada. Robin só precisou estoca-la duramente mais algumas vezes, e seu corpo estremeceu em espasmos suntuosos enquanto seu pulmão pulsava no mesmo ritmo que seu clitóris.

Regina levantou-se rapidamente e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado e voraz.

"Ah, se você soubesse o quanto te amo, Robin..."

"Não é mais do que eu amo você."


	9. Capítulo 8

**Flashback on**

_"Você se importa se eu for a uma peça mais tarde?"_

_"Depende." Respondeu Tinker, colocando um prato limpo dentro do armário. Ela se virou e encarou a irmã. "Você vai com quem? Volta que horas?"_

_"Vou sozinha, mas é perto daqui. É uma recomendação de um professor."_

_"Se você voltar direto para casa, tudo bem. Eu não estarei aqui, mas você tranca tudo."_

_"Aonde vocês vão?"_

_"Nossos vizinhos nos chamaram para jantar fora." Sorriu Tinker._

_"E você vai vestir o quê?"_

_"Isso." Tinker esticou as mãos, mostrando a roupa que estava usando._

_Emma gargalhou, mas ergueu as mãos como que pedindo desculpas por seu comportamento._

_"O que tem de errado com a minha roupa?"_

_"Nada, Tink. Mas sei lá, a Regina é... descolada, sofisticada. Cheia de estilo. Não quero que você se sinta sem graça."_

_Emma ergueu os ombros._

_"Bem, é só a minha opinião."_

_"Você tem razão. Me ajuda?"_

_"Com prazer, gata!"_

_Tinker sorriu antes de segurar na mão que a irmã mais nova deixara estendida, e a seguiu até o quarto._

* * *

_Killian caminhou até seu chefe, que o aguardava ao lado de Peter. Pan o olhou de cima a baixo, com um sorriso descomedido. A rivalidade entre eles era palpável, e já havia ultrapassado o limite saudável._

_"Jones."_

_"Chefe."_

_"Estava comentando aqui com o Pan que houve uma especulação a respeito das cotas da American Express. Está completamente liberada a compra e venda de ações das concorrentes. Se abrir a American, avance. Algo me diz que vai ser uma tarde de sorte."_

_Killian sorriu abertamente. "Não é um problema para mim."_

_"Eu sei que não, filho."_

_Pan observou a conversa amigável._

_"Cuidado, a sorte tem seu revés - Gancho."_

_Killian sorriu para ele, sem graça. Odiava ter aquele apelido usado por pessoas que não possuíam intimidade para tal._

_"Não conte com isso."_

_"Vamos deixar a rivalidade para os negócios." Alertou Tomas, dando um tapa na costa de Pan._

* * *

_Killian desceu as escadas que davam acesso ao estacionamento, assoviando. Ele olhou em volta, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, caminhou até o Volvo verde musgo de Peter Pan._

_Carro bonito, babaca. _

_Ele deu uma nova olhada ao redor, certificando-se de estar sozinho. Agachou-se ao lado do pneu dianteiro, e retirou uma faca de dentro do terno. Vamos ver de quem será o revés. Fincou a faca com força na borracha dura e com força, pressionou-a na posição contrária, abrindo um buraco razoavelmente grande._

_Ele continuou assoviando alegremente enquanto repetia o procedimento nos outros pneus._

**Flashback off**

* * *

Regina ouviu a campainha tocando. Ela estava quase pronta para o jantar, um vestido vermelho atado ao seu corpo como uma tatuagem, os saltos negros mantendo-a numa posição privilegiada. Ela se olhou no espelho e limpou a borda dos lábios, checando o resultado final.

Gostosíssima.

"Estou quase pronto, babe." Respondeu Robin, antes que ela perguntasse. Ela piscou para ele e correu para o hall de entrada.

* * *

Emma estava saindo de casa quando Neal estacionou o carro em sua calçada.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Neal?"

"Eu comprei um presente."

"Neal..."

"Você disse que eu não sei nada a seu respeito, mas vou provar que você não está 100% certa."

"Como vai fazer isso?"

Ele estendeu um pacote, sorrindo. Emma sorriu, apesar de estar incomodada. Ele não ia se tocar que ela não queria mais nada? Com cuidado, Emma rasgou a ponta do pacote e desembalou delicadamente o novo livro do David Goleman.

"Nossa, era o que eu queria..."

"Viu? Eu disse que te conhecia um pouquinho."

"Neal." Emma ergueu os ombros e o encarou nos olhos. Ia ter que dizer de uma vez. "Neal, eu gostei muito de passar todo esse tempo com você, mas eu não quero mais, entende? A gente não tem nada em comum. Nada. Não temos assunto para conversar, não temos gostos em comum."

"Você não me dá chances, Emma. Qualé!"

"Não tenho tempo para isso agora, Neal. Estou atrasada."

"Aonde você vai? Eu te dou uma carona."

"Eu vou à uma peça."

"Eu adoro peças."

"Ah é? Me diz o nome de uma peça corretamente, e eu deixo você ir comigo."

"Hair."

_Maldito._

* * *

"Uau!"

"Exagerei?" Sorriu Tinker.

"Você está linda!"

"Bem, houve um furo da parte do meu marido..." Respondeu ela, desajeitadamente. "Mas ele me pediu para trazer este vinho como pedido de desculpas."

Regina pegou o vinho das mãos dela e colocou sobre a mesa lateral.

"Mas está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Está tudo bem! Parece que ele teve uma tarde muito lucrativa no trabalho, e eles pararam no The Red District para comemorar."

"The Red District? Eu sou sócio lá." A voz de Robin preencheu a sala. "Que tal irmos até lá e fazer uma surpresa para ele?"

Regina bateu as duas mãos em uma palma animada.

"Será que é uma boa idéia?"

"Não podemos desperdiçar esse vestido maravilhoso que você está usando, Tinkerbell."

Tinker sentiu uma entonação diferente na maneira que Regina proferiu seu nome, mas resolveu ignorar em nome da sua sanidade.

"Mas o Killian não é sócio lá." Ela pareceu confusa. "Eu acho. Será que vão permitir que a gente entre?"

"Claro, já somos velhos conhecidos. Vamos, vai ser ótimo."

Tinker sorriu e invejou a espontaneidade de Regina. Ela queria ter essa positividade.

* * *

"Eu juro que não sei o que aconteceu. Sério. Eu desci e os quatros pneus do meu carro estavam furados. Com buracos enormes."

Pan lamentava ao lado do chefe, bebendo talvez a sua quarta dose. Ao seu lado, Killian bebia com um sorriso mortal no rosto.

"Acontece, Pan. Tente manter as amantes na rédea na próxima vez. Isso tem cheiro de mulher rejeitada." Brincou Tomas. "Killian só tem uma mulher e olha aí, ganhou rios de dinheiro hoje."

Killian apenas acenou com o copo, o que irritou Pan de uma maneira absurda.

"Talvez tenha sido ele quem furou meus pneus, assim eu não chegaria à bolsa de valores."

"E porque eu faria isso? Foi difícil ter que fazer tudo sozinho, Peter. Você deveria me agradecer."

Tomas balançou a cabeça, concordando. "É verdade, Pan. Ele levou a empresa nas costas, pare de ser um idiota."

"Já está na hora de eu ir para casa."

"Vai escolher qual das namoradas hoje?" Provocou Tomas.

"Uma que eu encontrar por aqui." Sorriu ele, observando uma das garçonetes que passava por ele naquele momento. O uniforme, um collant verde com orelhas e um rabo felpudo. A fantasia da coelhinha completa e muito bem desenhada.

"Quando você encontrar a mulher certa, nenhuma dessas vai ter nenhuma graça." Replicou Killian. Ele fitou os olhos na direção da entrada e levantou-se. "E acho que a minha acabou de chegar."

Tinkerbell caminhou até ele, e o abraçou.

"Querido!"

Ele sorria, um semblante bobo e apaixonado. "O que faz aqui?"

"Surpresa!"

"A melhor surpresa de todas." Sussurrou ele, enfiando a mão por baixo da nuca dela e puxando-a para um beijo. Sua boca encaixou-se na dela, e as línguas brincaram uma com a outra antes de eles se separarem, ofegantes.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Está ótimo agora."

"Killian!" A voz feminina chamou a atenção deles. Regina aproximou-se e o beijou na bochecha, enquanto Robin o cumprimentava com um aperto firme na mão. "Parabéns! Fiquei sabendo da sua maré de sorte!"

Killian olhou para a esposa, como que perguntando como ela e eles foram parar ali.

"Longa história." Sussurrou ela contra o ouvido dele e ele assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo.

* * *

"Você vai me mostrar o que tem abaixo daquela escadaria na sua casa?"

Os olhos de Regina escureceram por alguns segundos quando ela fixou os olhos na loira ao seu lado. Robin e Killian haviam se dispersado, e elas ficaram sozinhas no pequeno sofá ao redor da mesa.

"Está interessada no que tem lá embaixo?"

"Eu preciso saber o que tem para saber se me interessa."

Regina aproximou-se dela e observou os traços genuinamente delicados da loira. Ela tinha o rosto de uma boneca, os cabelos lisos e sedosos lhe caíam pelo rosto. Os lábios eram desenhos esculpidos numa cor rosada perolada e a maneira como ela a encarava era quase indecente de tão pura.

Regina colocou a mão sobre a dela, e a acariciou com o polegar.

"Eu não sei, Tinkerbell. Aquele é outro patamar sexual. É quase como um novo universo."

Tinker a encarou de volta, mas não retirou a mão.

"Eu quero, Regina."

"Tem certeza? O Killian concorda com você?"

"E se ele não concordar, mas eu quiser mesmo assim? Você vai me impedir?"

"Eu não te impediria, Tinkerbell."

O olhar entre elas permanecia intenso. Regina debruçou-se e colocou a boca sobre a orelha dela enquanto as duas mãos estavam enfiadas nas suas pernas. Sua voz soou rouca e dolorosa através do sistema auditivo dela.

"Eu não sou capaz de te impedir, e esse é o problema."

Regina afastou-se dela rapidamente e levantou-se, deixando-a sozinha enquanto ia procurar o marido. Tinker a seguiu com o olhar. Assim que a morena desapareceu na multidão de pessoas, ela bebeu o resto da bebida em seu copo e chamou o garçom, pedindo outra dose.

* * *

Regina, Robin, Tinker e Killian saíram do carro, na garagem dos Jones e se depararam com Mary Margareth e David.

"Mary, o que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou a loira, aproximando-se.

"Eu... eu trouxe uma torta, achei que seria uma boa retaliação por ter cancelado os planos de hoje. Mas você arrumou o que fazer bem rápido."

Regina e Robin trocaram um olhar rápido.

"Tinker, Killian... Nós já vamos. Obrigada pela noite. Eu ligo amanhã. Boa noite a todos."

Eles se afastaram com os dedos entrelaçados, deixando-os para trás.

"Mary, eu..."

"Não precisa se desculpar por ter saído com seus novos amigos, Tinkerbell."

"Não é isso que eu..."

"Vocês vieram trazer uma torta a essa hora?"

"Killian!" Ralhou Tinker, e ele balançou os ombros, se desculpando.

"É, quer saber? Foi uma idéia horrível mesmo. Vamos embora, David!"

Killian acenou para o loiro, e caminhou para dentro da sua casa, pegando a torta na varanda e levando consigo. Mary havia se enfiado no carro, de modo que David e Tinker ficaram sozinhos no jardim.

"Me desculpe pela Mary."

"Me desculpe pelo Killian."

"Ela só está meio estressada esses dias, e teve a história da festa."

"Eu deveria ter saído da festa com vocês..."

"Não." A firmeza na voz dele a surpreendeu. "A festa estava ótima, estávamos todos nos divertindo. A Mary é um pouco neurótica. Já me acostumei."

"Fico feliz que tenha se divertido, David."

Ele sorriu.

"Por sinal, você está linda."

"Obrigada."

"David! Vamos embora!" Gritou Mary Margareth de dentro do carro.

Ele olhou para ela e então voltou sua atenção para Tinker. "Boa noite, Tinker."

"Boa noite, David."

Eles sorriram um para o outro, enquanto ele se afastava na direção do carro e ela fitava a amiga emburrada.

_Mais um ponto negativo para mim. _

* * *

Emma estava conversando com Graham nos bastidores do teatro. Ele vestia uma calça jeans justa e uma camisa social azul com as mangas dobradas na altura dos antebraços, e estava incrivelmente bonito, como sempre. O perfume estava bagunçando o sistema nervoso dela como um efeito dominó.

"O foco dela é completamente maniqueísta."

"Na verdade, o foco não é completamente maniqueísta, Emma. Eu diria um panenteísmo."

"A autora não colocaria as cenas daquela forma se fosse este o foco dela."

"Como você pode saber? De acordo com o lirismo poético, o imanente e transcendente estavam presentes."

"Na verdade eu acho que preciso estudar mais." Riu ela e ele sorriu.

Uma mulher loira de olhos incrivelmente azuis aproximou-se deles. Ela era belíssima e usava um blazer e calça social, ambos pretos. O cabelo escorria em cachos pelos seus ombros e um batom vermelho vivo marcava cada centímetro dos seus lábios.

"Glinda, essa é Emma Swan. Estávamos discutindo qual o seu foco de escrita."

"Não deixe ele te prender nesse jogo. Passamos horas tentando chegar a um acordo."

"Emma, essa é minha amiga Glinda South. Ela escreveu a peça."

"Prazer." Sorriu Emma. "Sua peça é um verdadeiro tesouro filosófico e antropológico. A maneira como você aborda as questões mais profundas com considerações quase superficiais me deixou sem folego."

"Boa aluna, essa." Sorriu Glinda.

"Eu não entendi muita coisa. Quem se importa, não é?"

Emma paralisou-se ao ouvir Neal do seu lado. Ela percebeu o olhar de Graham sobre ela, inquisidor. Ele parara de sorrir.

"Vocês me dão licença?" Respondeu Emma, puxando Neal para longe deles. Ela caminhou até a saída e socou o braço de Neal com força. "Qual seu problema, Neal?"

"Nossa, Emma. Foi só uma piada."

"Uma piada? Neal, você falou para a escritora da peça que ninguém se importa. É isso que você chama de piada? Você me fez passar a maior vergonha! Você cochilou a maior parte da peça, saiu para comer depois e aí para finalizar me faz passar esse vexame na frente do meu professor e da escritora da peça. Pelo amor de Deus, Neal, se toca!"

"Eu nunca vou ser bom o suficiente para você, não é Emma? Então que se foda! Fica aí com essas merdas de livros e escritores e peças e cursos de literatura. Eu não preciso disso e não preciso de você! Vai se foder! Vai para casa andando!"

"Neal, espera..."

Neal já havia corrido até seu carro, ligando-o e evaporando dali o mais rápido que pode. Emma ficou observando enquanto pensava no que fazer a seguir.

_Merda._

"Está tudo bem aqui, Swan?" A voz máscula reverberou por toda a sua espinha e ela sabia exatamente quem era antes de se virar para vê-lo.

"Sim, eu acho."

"Eu vi o que aconteceu. Eu te dou uma carona."

Um lampejo brilhou dentro dela, até que Glinda apareceu ao lado dele novamente. Ela sorriu e entrelaçou seu braço no braço dele – o que não passou despercebido aos olhos atentos de Emma. Eles eram namorados?

"Tudo bem se dermos uma passada na casa da Emma antes? Ela perdeu a carona."

"Sem problemas, querido. Só vou me despedir de Howard e já vamos."

Emma os acompanhou novamente para dentro do teatro.


	10. Capítulo 9

Emma estava deitada em sua cama com os olhos fixos no teto quando o despertador tocou. Ela estendeu a mão e desligou, e passou os olhos pelo quarto, percebendo a luz solar adentrando o cômodo com simetria. Já tinha amanhecido e ela não tinha dormido nada. Cada acontecimento da noite anterior estava em sua cabeça, voltando como uma reprise infinita e involuntária, no qual ela não tinha controle.

Graham não a deixou em casa primeiro, como ela achou que faria. Deixou Glinda em um hotel elegante na avenida principal da cidade e Emma assistiu em silêncio o carinho e a intimidade que os rodeava durante a despedida. No fundo, sentia-se ferida. Traída. Era seu professor, mas ao mesmo tempo, era o homem pelo qual detinha uma paixonite avassaladora. Na volta para a casa dela ele falara poucas palavras, mas as que proferiu foram suficientes para desestruturá-la.

**Flashback on**

_"Bonita sua namorada."_

_"Ela não é minha namorada, Emma."_

_A voz dele era séria e comedida. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, de uma maneira que fez o útero dela dar uma volta completa. Ela não teve coragem de falar mais nada. Talvez tivesse sido intrometida demais e Graham não parecia o tipo de pessoa que gostava disso. Ela se odiou por alguns segundos._

_Ele estacionou o carro na frente da casa dela, e desatou o cinto. Emma o olhou por alguns segundos, enquanto ele observava a casa vazia à sua frente. Sua irmã ainda não voltara. Ela colocara a mão na maçaneta quando sentiu a mão máscula sobre o seu joelho, paralisando-a._

_"Emma."_

_A maneira como ele dizia seu nome fazia-a pensar em como seria se ele o gemesse._

_"Seu cabelo é tão lindo, Emma..." Falou ele, a voz rouca. Os dedos dele deslizaram sobre os seus cabelos, numa carícia suave. Emma fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça assentindo. "A cor dele, a maneira como ele brilha ao sol, o balanço dele quando você caminha..."_

_"Graham." Gemeu ela, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto olhava nos olhos dele._

_"Boa noite." Respondeu ele, gélido. "Vou esperar você entrar na sua casa."_

_Emma o encarou inquieta, mas Graham manteve o olhar fixo à sua frente. Ela saiu do carro, desajeitadamente e entrou em sua casa._

**Flashback off**

Emma repassava cada segundo daquele encontro em sua cabeça. Por quê? Por que ele estava a seduzindo em um minuto e a deixando em outro? Ela fizera algo de errado? Ela engoliu em seco. Talvez ela não fizera algo. Graham esperava respostas. E o que ela fez? Ficou lá, parada como uma estátua. Graham era acostumado á mulheres como Glinda e ela era uma garota. Uma garota pra lá de idiota, tinha certeza.

Emma precisava aprender a seduzi-lo, como ele fazia tão facilmente com ela. Ela sorriu no minuto seguinte. Já sabia exatamente quem ia ensinar isso a ela.

* * *

Regina estava terminando de arrumar sua sala de estar quando a companhia tocou. Ela arrancou o avental e jogou-o sobre o sofá. Seu macacão de malha azul turquesa realçava todo o seu corpo suntuoso, assim como o salto alto o deixava rígido e empinado. Segundos depois, ela alcançou a porta frontal.

"David?"

"Olá." Ele estava sorrindo, mas parecia constrangido em estar ali. Olhou em volta com uma leve ansiedade. "Posso entrar?"

"Pode, claro." Regina perguntava-se o que ele poderia estar fazendo ali. Nunca tivera muito contato com ele, talvez pela rejeição imediata que Mary Margareth tinha por ela. Ele era bonito, muito bonito. Cabelos loiros arrepiados, olhos azuis e um sorriso quente. Ela podia imaginar como ele era por baixo daquela roupa social. "David, se está procurando o Robin saiba que ele está trabalhando."

"Eu já sabia que ele não estaria em casa, Regina."

Ela o fitou, surpresa e começou a listar as possibilidades dessa visita. Nenhuma decente, até então.

"Entre por aqui, vamos beber alguma coisa." Ela indicou a varanda, onde um jogo de mesa e cadeiras de madeira os aguardava.

"Não é cedo demais?"

"Eu iria oferecer um suco, mas se quiser um drinque posso preparar." Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"O suco está bom para mim."

Regina preencheu o copo dele e o seu, sentando-se à sua frente. Ela bebeu dois goles do seu suco e então fitou o loiro à sua frente. Aquela situação começava a ficar um tanto interessante para ela.

"David, me desculpe a indiscrição mas... Mary sabe que está aqui?"

"Não." O olhar dele era duro.

"Você veio até a minha casa sem sua esposa saber e em um momento em que meu marido não estivesse, posso perguntar quais os seus planos?"

David pareceu racionalizar sua resposta por algum tempo, mas seus ombros relaxaram e ele se recostou ao encosto da cadeira. "Eu precisava conversar com você."

"Certo." Respondeu ela.

"E não ia me sentir à vontade com nossos cônjuges por aqui. Nem mesmo o Robin com todo seu liberalismo."

"Tudo bem, David. Eu entendo." Ela colocou o copo nos lábios e bebeu mais um pouco do suco. "Então me diga: o que te trouxe aqui? O que você quer?"

A maneira com a qual ela o analisava dizia a ele que até mesmo se ele dissesse _'você'_, ela aceitaria tranquilamente – deitando-se na mesa e ficando ao seu dispor. Mas ambos sabiam que ele não queria aquilo, pelo menos não com tanta prioridade. David parecia pensar sobre o que dizer e o que não dizer. Seus olhos perambulavam pelo local, e os dedos tamborilavam incessantes contra a mesa. Entretanto, Regina era especialista em linguagem corporal e isso lhe proporcionava uma vantagem incontável sobre as outras pessoas.

"David." Ela chamou a atenção dele, que levantou os olhos para ela com certa incredulidade. "Pode confiar. Nada do que disser aqui sairá daqui. Eu sei ser discreta."

Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando e ajeitando-se na cadeira, debruçou-se para frente. "Eu preciso de dois favores seus, mas antes prefiro que os aceite e que mesmo que não possa me ajudar diretamente, que me ajude a encontrar quem possa."

"Fechado."

"Eu quero conhecer o que há lá embaixo."

Regina sorriu e seus olhos criaram um lampejo de malícia. "Qual seu interesse lá, David?"

"Eu tenho uma fantasia e quero saciá-la."

"E onde entra a Mary nisso?"

"A Mary não pode saber, Regina. Por favor. Ninguém pode saber. Você exala confiança e eu estou morrendo de medo de ter cometido um erro lhe contando isso."

"Eu sou uma pessoa de confiança, dear."

"Vai me ajudar?"

Os olhos dela já haviam criado um brilho escuro, quase negro. Ela o encarava com curiosidade, mas o sorriso havia desaparecido. David tentava decifrá-la, sem sucesso algum. Regina era um cubo mágico com milhões de cores. Antes de encontrar a solução, você já teria enlouquecido. Ela terminou de beber seu suco e levantou-se.

"Você tem certeza do que quer, David?"

"Sim."

"Então eu o levo até lá."

* * *

Regina estava sentada sobre uma poltrona vermelha, com algemas presas aos braços dela. Ela observava David caminhando por uma das salas, o olhar fixo e interessado em cada ferramenta, cada acessório higienizado e disponibilizado por cima das bancadas. Se havia algo que tanto Robin quanto Regina prezava, era aquele subsolo. Eram aquelas salas, aqueles acessórios, aquele universo. Era onde eles podiam ser eles mesmos. Onde eles se entregavam, onde as pessoas se entregavam.

"Você frequenta aqui embaixo como anfitriã ou como participante?"

"Ambos." A voz dela era rouca. Quando passava pela porta vermelha, Regina adquiria outra postura. Muito mais segura, poderosa, controladora. "Mas só me submeti pouquíssimas vezes."

"Você faria isso por mim?"

Os olhos dele procuraram pelos dela. Regina respirou fundo, observando aquele homem tentador e seus dedos sobre o chicote de cerdas curtas. _David Nolan tem tendências sádicas._ Um sorriso preencheu seus lábios.

"Eu posso fazer isso por você, David... Mas tudo tem um preço."

"E o seu qual é?"

"Prefiro deixar em aberto. Quando eu precisar, eu lhe aviso."

"Correto." Respondeu, caminhando até as barras suspensas. "Você tem um arsenal poderoso aqui embaixo, Regina."

Regina caminhou até ele. Ela o encarou sem delongas, aprofundando-se naquele rarefeito mar que eram as íris dele. "Você tem conhecimento demais para um novato, David. Isto me intriga. O que você está escondendo?"

"Se eu lhe contasse, deixaria de ser segredo." Respondeu ele, abandonando sua fixação pela sala ao seu redor e fixando-a nela. Regina era uma mulher linda. Sua sexualidade latina era avassaladora e simplesmente hipnótica. "Minha mulher é um tanto..." Ele procurou a palavra certa.

"Tradicional?"

"Isso. Tradicional. Ela jamais entenderia meus anseios sexuais como você entende, Regina. Na verdade, por muito tempo eu me senti como um lobo aprisionado numa manada de ovelhas. É infeliz ser obrigado a sufocar sua natureza para salvar seu casamento."

"É fadá-lo ao fracasso, David."

"Eu sei. Mas Mary jamais aceitará nada disso. Ela tem um ponto de vista muito provinciano a respeito da vida e por muito tempo, achei que fosse melhor assim, achei que eu ia conseguir me adaptar a ela."

"Certo." Ela olhou para o relógio em seu pulso. "Se não se importa, preciso subir. Robin estará de volta em uma hora e eu ainda não estou pronta para sairmos."

"Sem problemas, Regina."

"Não se preocupe." Ela se debruçou e encostou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo leve. "Qualquer que seja seu plano, eu vou ajudar você. Só preciso saber a hora e eu estarei lá pontualmente."

Ela sorriu e ele a acompanhou até a saída com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Seu coração parecia pesar menos depois da confissão. Regina era uma loba, como ele e finalmente ele voltara para a matilha.

* * *

Tinker estava limpando a vidraça do quarto de Emma quando fixou os olhos na casa à frente, e observou David saindo da casa de Regina. Ela tinha observado Robin saindo para o trabalho mais cedo e seu carro não estava de volta à garagem. David também estava sozinho. Por alguns segundos, Tinker analisou quais as possibilidades de estar errada. Seu estômago doía com as ideias odiosas que sua mente produzia. Será que eles estavam juntos? David estava traindo a Mary com Regina? E Robin, estaria sabendo daquilo? No fundo, Tinker não sabia o que a estava incomodando realmente. Ela estava sentindo ciúmes? De David ou de Regina?

Assim que o carro dele desapareceu, ela se sentou e respirou fundo, organizando seus pensamentos de uma maneira racional. Tudo que ela tinha era circunstancial. Ela precisava de provas.


	11. Capítulo 10

"Onde você estava?" Perguntou Robin, abraçando a esposa por trás enquanto plantava um beijo na base da sua nuca. Regina apertou as mãos dele contra a sua barriga, murmurando algo em resposta.

"Eu estava lá embaixo, dear."

"Planos para nós?" Murmurou ele, mordiscando a orelha dela. Ela suspirou enquanto sentia a boca dele quente contra o seu pescoço novamente.

"Na verdade, não." Ela se afastou dele e virou-se para ele, suas mãos acariciando aquele rosto belíssimo, os dedos deslizando sobre os cabelos lisos, arrepiados. "Eu tenho um convidado."

"Conhecido?"

"Sim."

"Frequentador assíduo?"

"Não."

Robin sorriu, as sobrancelhas formando um arco. "Novato?"

"Conosco, é. Mas não sei dizer se é novato na prática, tenho minhas dúvidas."

Regina sorriu ao senti-lo puxar a bainha da sua roupa, os dedos dele acariciando a nuca dela até ela amolecer com o contato. No minuto seguinte, Robin apertou a bunda dela com força e beijou seu colo, a língua preguiçosamente molhando a pele. "Estou com fome da minha esposa…"

"Acho que ela também sente sua falta." Resmungou ela, e enfiou a boca na dele, sorrindo. Robin era seu sabor preferido. Ela jamais se cansaria de beijar aquela boca, de sentir os toques daquelas mãos, do calor daquelas pernas ao seu redor. E esse era o maior tesouro do seu relacionamento: ela poderia conhecer milhares de sabores, o dele continuava sendo único. Continuava sendo o melhor. "Quanto tempo temos?" A voz dela era suave contra a orelha dele.

"Tempo suficiente."

Regina revirou os olhos quando sentiu Robin deitando-a sobre o balcão e seus olhos fixaram no visor do rádio relógio posicionado na prateleira da cozinha. O tempo seria ineficiente, e ele se atrasaria para o trabalho. Ela sorriu.

* * *

Regina caminhou apressadamente até a porta. Não esperava ninguém, e o toque da campainha a deixou em alerta. Robin já havia saído para o trabalho, e ela estava sentada sobre o sofá assistindo alguma porcaria televisiva. Vestindo um macacaquinho azul turquesa e saltos, ela estava definitivamente pronta para eventualidades.

"Emma?"

A jovem loira estava à sua frente, com um visual que mais parecia uma fantasia sexual. Saia plissada, meias até o joelho... Era intrigante.

"Olá, Regina."

"Entre." Regina sorriu e mediu-a da ponta dos saltos até a cascata dourada feita pelos seus brilhosos fios de cabelo enquanto ela passava. Uma vez do lado de dentro, elas ficaram frente a frente e Regina sorriu. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Sua irmã... "

"Minha irmã não sabe que eu estou aqui." Disse Emma, cortando e atropelando-a com as palavras, numa rapidez impressionante. "E eu gostaria que ela não soubesse que eu estive."

Os olhos de Regina ganharam um tom mais escuro, e ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Como quiser."

Emma a acompanhou até a cozinha. Seus olhos não estavam habituados a este nível de sofisticação. A casa era estonteante e com certeza, decorada com requintes europeus. A cozinha era bonita e prática, móveis de aspecto colonial em madeiras pesadas e pintadas num tom branco fosco que contrastava com os eletrodomésticos de ultima geração. Emma sentou-se numa banqueta e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão enquanto observava a morena em movimento.

"Café? Suco? Ou algo mais pesado?"

"Eu sou menor de idade, você sabe disso não?"

Regina sorriu e pegou duas taças de cristal. "Não precisa mentir para mim, Emma. Eu sei sua idade. Mas também sei que você bebe até cair quando está longe da sua irmã."

"Como você pode saber disso?"

"Eu conheço uma pessoa festeira pelo olhar."

Emma engoliu em seco. Regina sorriu e preencheu as taças com suco de morango, bebendo alguns goles do seu logo em seguida. Emma pegou sua taça e bebericou alguns goles antes de começar a falar.

"Eu... Preciso da sua ajuda."

"Como eu posso ajudar você, Emma?"

Como ela iria dizer aquilo? Não havia maneira fácil.

"Eu quero que me ajude a ser mais como você."

Regina sorriu, mas não tirou os olhos da loira. "Como eu? Em que sentido? Você precisa ser mais específica, para começar."

"Eu vejo a maneira como minha irmã olha para você e como meu cunhado olha para você. Você sabe do que estou falando. Quando você passa, as pessoas olham para você como... Como..."

"Como se me desejassem."

Emma ruborizou imediatamente e repensou aquela ideia, que agora parecia bem idiota. Regina era uma mulher complexa, poderosa, segura de si. Por que ela toparia esse jogo com uma adolescente?

"Não tenha vergonha, Emma. Você quer ser desejada, isso é normal e muito aceitável."

Emma mal conseguia olhar em seus olhos sem hesitar. Mas Regina fincara os olhos nela como uma águia fitando sua caça.

"Me permita perguntar uma coisa, Emma. Quem é a pessoa?"

"Que pessoa?"

"A pessoa que a atormentou a ponto de você pedir ajuda para mim. Me desculpe mas eu conheço as pessoas. Você não faria nada disso sem um impulso."

Emma a encarou por alguns segundos e então expirou ruidosamente. Regina sorriu, satisfeita. "O nome dele é Humbert Graham, e ele é meu professor do curso extra de literatura estrangeira."

"Eu o conheço."

"Puta merda! Isso não vai dar certo."

"Já está desistindo, Emma? Você acha que vai fisgar um homem como Graham com essa determinação minada? O fato de eu o conhecer é uma vantagem. Sei do que ele gosta. Se quiser desistir, pode ir. A hora é agora."

Emma levantou-se, mas surpreendeu Regina ao caminhar até a morena, ficando perigosamente próxima. "Eu não vou embora, Regina."

"Então me mostre o que sabe fazer, Emma. Me seduza."

Emma mordeu o lábio e apoiou as mãos nas coxas nuas e macias. Posicionando-se entre as pernas semi abertas, Emma acariciou-lhe o pescoço. Afastando o cabelo, Emma lhe deu um beijo leve no pescoço, e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pela pele pálida, numa carícia suave. Emma nunca havia feito aquilo. Ela não era inocente mas nunca havia beijado uma mulher, muito menos houvera uma mulher à sua mercê. E justo esta mulher.

Aos poucos, Emma deixou seus lábios trilhar caminho acima, roçando o maxilar delicado e por fim roçando seus lábios, degustando ainda que simbolicamente da textura aveludada dos seus lábios. Regina suspirou e Emma a soltou. Rápido demais. Regina enfiou a mão nos cabelos loiros, entrelaçando-o aos fios longos e puxou-a com a força para si, fechando as pernas ao redor dela e a outra mão voou para a nuca dela, segurando com força. Regina roçou o nariz contra o nariz dela, e então deslizou a língua sobre o lábio superior da loira, que abriu a boca delicadamente, almejando o beijo. Regina sorriu e segurou o lábio inferior dela entre os dentes, para depois os sugar com os lábios.

Emma ja havia esquecido como respirar, mas o ar voltou como um soco quando Regina a soltou e levantou do banco. No entanto, a morena passou por trás da loira e puxou seu cabelos, fazendo o pescoço pender para trás enquanto beijava o pescoço dela e sussurrava.

"Se quer me impressionar, vai ter que fazer bem mais que isso." Regina a soltou, e Emma abriu os olhos. "Me desculpe, mas tenho algumas coisas para resolver. Fique a vontade." Regina afastou-se, indo na direção dos quartos.

* * *

Tinker estava lavando as persianas quando viu sua irmã saindo pelo portão lateral dos Locksleys. A esponja caiu das suas mãos e ela soltou a mangueira. Emma não a viu, entrando pela porta dos fundos da casa.

Isso já era demais. Regina estava ultrapassando os limites, primeiro David, agora Emma. O que ela estava pensando? Que ia destruir todo e qualquer relacionamento por conta da sua luxúria sem tamanho? Não mesmo.

Tinker entrou para dentro da casa, apressada. Subiu as escadas, e sem parar para respirar, abriu a porta do quarto de Emma, deparando-se com ela vestida apenas com jeans e sutiã, procurando uma camiseta na gaveta.

"Bater na porta é uma ótima ideia, deveria tentar." Brincou Emma.

"O que você estava fazendo na casa dos Locksleys?"

"O que tem de mais?"

"Tem muita coisa. O que você foi fazer lá?"

"Nossa, Tinky. Por que está tão brava?"

"Eu só quero saber que assunto você tem para tratar com eles."

Emma colocou a camiseta, sorrindo. "Regina é inteligente, moderna, articulada... Eu gosto da companhia dela. Qual o problema? Ela não pode ser minha amiga porque já é sua amiga? Quem é a adolescente aqui?"

"Emma!" Gritou Tinker e a irmã paralisou, observando-a com incredulidade. "Eu não quero você perto da Regina."

Emma deu uma risada amarga. "Por que não? Está com medo de eu ficar obcecada por ela como você está ficando?"

"Cale a boca."

"Sai do meu quarto e leva o seu ciúmes com você."

"Eu não estou com ciúme."

"Está e sabe disso. Mas se eu quiser, eu vou continuar frequentando a casa dela. Você não é minha mãe. Mamãe morreu. Pare de tentar ocupar o lugar dela."

Antes que Tinker respondesse, Emma colocou a mochila nas costas e saiu, deixando-a para trás.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Flashback on**

_Mary Margareth engoliu em seco quando viu Tinker, Hook e Emma sentados nas primeiras fileiras dos bancos de madeira da igreja. O padre fazia um sermão preciso sobre o amor leal, sobre a lealdade entre marido e mulher, e Mary perguntou-se se algo estava entrando na cabeça da amiga. Tinha esperança que sim. Regina não era uma boa companhia para ela. Um sorriso vitorioso se instalou em seus lábios. Tinker ia se dar conta de que Mary era uma amiga melhor do que Regina e tudo ia voltar ao normal._

_David a cutucou com o cotovelo._

_"Do que está rindo?"_

_"Nada. Preste atenção no padre, querido."_

_David não se importava com a merda do padre, mas ele não diria aquilo para sua esposa. Seus olhos estavam pregados em Tinker. Ele a observava, atencioso a cada movimento dela. E sentia-se deturpado e sujo por almejar a mulher de seu amigo na casa de Deus._

**_Você não a quer, David. Ela é sua amiga._**

_David repetira esse pensamento por anos, anos e anos. No começo, ele fizera efeito e amortecera sua paixão proibida. No entanto, estava cada vez menos eficiente._

* * *

_"Que surpresa você aqui!" Brincou Mary, abraçando-a alegremente. Tinker retribuiu com a mesma intensidade, sorrindo timidamente. A missa já havia acabado e a maioria dos presentes se dispersava para as suas casas, enquanto pequenos grupinhos se formavam ali pela calçada._

_"Eu me mudei para algumas ruas mais longe. Não mudou muita coisa."_

_"Tinky, vou esperar no carro." Resmungou Emma, afastando-se logo em seguida com o rosto voltado para a tela do celular._

_"Como está a vida na alta sociedade?"_

_"Muita coisa para lavar, passar e cozinhar." Resmungou Tinker, sorrindo. Mary Margareth não era uma pessoa ruim. Era uma boa amiga, animada, divertida – possivelmente, estava se sentindo trocada ou insegura e isso explicaria seu comportamento infeliz. Era nisso que Tinkerbell tentava focar, embora ouvisse Hook resmungando o tempo todo sobre como Mary era chata, grudenta e ciumenta. "Passa lá em casa para a gente conversar e beber alguma coisa."_

_"É um plano ótimo."_

_"Tinker, precisamos ir agora."_

_Hook parecia impaciente, e sorriu para Mary antes de se afastar, indo na direção do carro._

_"O que ele tem?"_

_Tinker olhou para trás, incerta. Mas sorriu para a amiga, e deu sua melhor desculpa. "Ele tem trabalhado muito. Só está cansado. Nós possivelmente vamos fazer uma viagem para a casa do lago no próximo final de semana, o que acha?"_

_"Quem vai para a casa do lago?"_

_A voz de David atingiu Tinker como uma lufada de ar quente, mas ela manteve o sorriso imóvel. David encarou-a com o semblante sério, pois se sentia da mesma maneira e nenhum dos dois assumiria. "Tinker e Killian nos convidaram para a casa do lago, querido. Acho que não temos nenhum compromisso no próximo final de semana, não é?"_

_"Não, não temos."_

_"Considere o convite como aceito." Cantarolou Mary Margareth. "O que quer dizer que já estamos atrasados com os preparativos. Ei, Granny Rogers! Não vá embora, eu preciso falar com você." Gritou ela para uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos que estava prestes a atravessar a rua. "Tinker, eu preciso tirar uma dúvida do refogado com a Granny. Mas eu te ligo depois, tudo bem?"_

_"Estarei esperando."_

_Mary Margareth os deixou ali, sozinhos e se afastou. Tinker o encarou por alguns segundos, os últimos acontecimentos repassando pela sua mente como um filme num loop automático. David sorriu para ela, e embora ela estivesse fascinada pela maneira como o lábio dele se curvava quando sorria, havia algo ainda mais intenso que fazia seu ar passar rarefeito pela traqueia._

_"Não é certo o que está fazendo com ela."_

_"Como?" Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se instantaneamente. Ela sabia. Sabia que ele a desejava, e o estava rejeitando e pior, o achava um porco imundo. David sentia a pontada de uma terrível enxaqueca se aproximando._

_"Você e Regina."_

_Ele sorriu._

_"Você não sabe do que está falando, Tinker."_

_"Eu vi você saindo da casa dela ontem à noite, e sei que o Robin não estava em casa também."_

_David sorriu. Era óbvio para ele que ela estava com ciúmes e a sensação que isso lhe causava era deliciosa._

_"Eu..." Tinker relutou, engolindo suas palavras. Havia muito que ela queria dizer, mas Hook a estava esperando e ele ficava ainda mais insuportável quando irritado. "Preciso ir. Killian e Emma estão me esperando."_

_David observou-a caminhar até o carro e depois deu meia volta, sorrindo satisfeito._

**Flashback off**

* * *

Faltava pouco mais do que alguns minutos para a aula acabar e uma minoria de alunos permanecia na sala. Aos poucos, eles se aproximavam da mesa de carvalho enegrecida de Humbert Graham, deixavam seus testes e saíam em direção ao corredor animado, recheado por risadas e gritos, uma atmosfera adolescente repleta de segregação e despreocupação. Graham ergueu a cabeça apenas o suficiente para fixar os olhos em uma das alunas.

Emma o encarava de volta, mordiscando a ponta da caneta. Ela já tinha terminado, ele podia jurar. Era inteligente demais para ter levado todo esse tempo com um teste que não fora sequer bem bolado. Os testes prontos eram uma afronta para ele, uma piada em forma de avaliação e Humbert Graham era o primeiro da extensa lista de professores a desprezá-los. Mas ele não se preocupava com isso no momento. Sua mente gritava que ele deveria ter bom senso e não se envolver com uma aluna. Sua mente berrava estridentemente que ele precisava ter consciência de que ela era uma adolescente. Linda, sensual, provocante. Mas ainda sim uma adolescente.

Ele se perguntava o que poderia estar passando naquela belíssima mente. Emma Swan Jones era uma criatura precoce e prodigiosamente abençoada. Seu portfólio de leitura era invejável, mas ele jamais diria isso a ela. Planejava conservar a delicadeza e humildade dela com suas sufocantes e autoritárias exigências. Queria que ela se tornasse promissora, uma precedente de seu tempo. Ele só não tinha ideia de ficar perto dela seria como se aproximar do fogo, e sem que percebesse, ele já estaria queimando. Lenta e profundamente.

A sala estava se esvaziando com rapidez, mas Emma continuava lá sentada, encarando-o. Vez por outra, ela sorria e isso o enfurecia, este era um jogo que ele não seria capaz de vencer e esse fato não passava despercebido a ela.

O sinal tocou e Graham suspirou aliviado.

"O tempo acabou, coloquem os testes sobre a mesa."

Os alunos saíram exasperados e jogaram as folhas sobre a mesa dele, mas Emma arrumou sua bolsa e colocou-a sobre o ombro lentamente, esperando que todos saíssem da sala. Ela não tinha pressa. Assim que seu último colega saiu do recinto, Emma levantou e caminhou até ele com lentidão. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos e balançavam com leveza, brilhantes e cheirosos. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, e por um minuto, sentiu-se no controle.

"Está brincando com fogo, senhorita Jones." Questionou Graham assim que ela se aproximou da mesa e colocou seu teste sobre o montante.

"O que eu fiz?"

Um sorriso ordinário traçou os lábios finos dela enquanto o olhava atentamente.

"Emma, isso é errado."

"Eu entreguei meu teste, professor. Não colei de ninguém. Não vejo onde isso está errado."

Ele a fitou, surpreso. Emma desempenhava o papel de jogadora com destreza e isso era intrigante.

"Tudo bem, senhorita Jones. Espero que tenha feito um bom teste."

"Eu espero ter passado no seu teste, Graham. Porque no meu, você não passou."

"Como?"

Emma debruçou-se sobre a mesa, e deixou que sua boca encostasse de leve na orelha dele, sentindo-o arrepiar sob seu toque. Ela adorou aquilo. _Foco! _Seu busto ficou na altura dos olhos dele, e ela sabia que ele não ia perder a oportunidade de espiar para dentro. Com cuidado e com a maior sutileza que pode, Emma sentenciou-o com algumas palavras. "Eu vejo a maneira que você me olha, Humbert. E nós dois sabemos que não é como professor."

O sussurro eriçou todas as células do corpo dele, mas assim que abriu os olhos Graham percebeu que ela estava quase saindo da sala. "Emma!" Chamou ele, apreensivo.

"Não se preocupe, professor. O seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

* * *

David desceu as escadas logo atrás de Regina. Em silêncio, ele observava tudo com avidez, desejando talvez guardar cada ínfimo detalhe em sua memória. O veludo bordô atiçava seus instintos, e a atmosfera ao redor deles estava carregada. Era impossível não estar envolvido pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

Regina abriu uma das salas do extenso corredor iluminado pelo feixe de luz vermelha.

"Por aqui."

Eles adentraram uma sala climatizada com alguns apetrechos almofadados. A sala era revestida pelo familiar veludo bordô, com algumas bancadas de mármore branco onde variedades quase infinitas de acessórios eróticos estavam expostas – apenas esperando para serem utilizadas.

"Você tem alguma dúvida, David?"

David olhou para ela em silêncio. Regina Locksley era um enigma. Ele jamais a entenderia, jamais entenderia Robin mas ao mesmo tempo, era profundamente agradecido à eles por serem quem eram, afinal, como ele se libertaria? Nada daquilo podia realmente fazer parte da sua vida. Sua esposa era uma pessoa doce e delicada, e imaginava que seu marido era um homem bom e decente, detentor de boa moral e bons costumes. Ele não ousaria decepcioná-la. Mas ao mesmo tempo, estava cansado de decepcionar a si mesmo. Sob a própria ótica, sentia-se um fracassado. Não podia ser ele mesmo. Não fazia o que tinha vontade. Não se sentia no controle de sua vida. Sentia-se em um barco sem remo; como se as rédeas de sua vida mudassem constantemente de mãos – mas nunca estivessem nas suas.

"Não." Respondeu, e observou enquanto Regina desatava o nó de seu robe e deixou que este caísse no chão. Seu corpo esbelto parecia uma pintura renascentista erótica sob o ponto de vista boudoir. O tórax protegido por um corpete de couro amarrado em suas costas, os seios perfeitos despidos e à mercê de seu toque, a calcinha minúscula e a cinta liga firme, que puxava as meias 7/8 para o topo das coxas torneadas. Regina estava sempre de salto alto, mas naquela situação era um afrodisíaco dos mais potentes e letais. Ela sorriu quando percebeu a maneira que David analisava seu corpo. Ah, essa sensação! Estava sentindo falta dela. Regina piscou para ele e caminhou em sua direção, parando na sua frente. Com cuidado, ela deslizou as mãos pelo tórax dele até chegar à barra de sua calça jeans. David não se moveu. Parecia hipnotizado por ela e apenas assentiu quando Regina abriu botão por botão da sua camisa social e a derrubou no chão, analisando o abdômen duro e dividido em tabletes de músculos. _Mary Margareth tem um belo pacote em mãos_. "Assim fica melhor."

"Como faremos?" Perguntou ele, tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível embora fosse extremamente fácil para Regina farejar seu nervosismo.

"Está vendo aquele arco suspenso? Você vai prender minhas mãos ali com a algema." David balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Um sorriso perverso nasceu nos lábios da morena. "Há uma barra na bancada com duas tornozeleiras, mas fica a seu critério. Depende do quão imóvel você precisará dos meus membros inferiores." Regina virou-se de frente para ele e pensou em como aquele homem era bonito. Injustamente perfeito. Os olhos eram claros, límpidos como a própria água e combinados ao cabelo loiro liso e ao sorriso perfeito. "Minha palavra de segurança vai ser _Maçãs_."

"Maçãs?" Riu ele.

"Elas são doces e suaves, exatamente o mesmo gosto do meu suor quando estou excitada." Provocou ela, deliciando-se quando notou que ele engoliu ruidosamente. "E David?"

"Sim?"

Regina enfiou a mão na nuca dele e puxou-o para si, beijando-o. Sua boca faminta adentrou a dele, puxando-lhe a língua, saliva, ar e tudo mais, mordiscando-o e lambendo-o de dentro para fora. As mãos dele imediatamente desceram para o quadril dela, que ele apertou desejoso. Regina respirou fundo assim que suas bocas se afastaram.

"Não se esqueça de se divertir. Estamos aqui para libertar o seu prazer." Sussurrou ela contra a boca dele, sorrindo.

* * *

Um lampejo de dor fez com que Regina retraísse os pulsos algemados acima de sua cabeça. Ela mordeu o lábio, analisando pela pancada o chicote que ele escolhera. Cerdas curtas, couro legítimo, prazer iminente. Seus olhos vendados não permitiam que ela previsse onde e quando ele a acertaria, e isso aumentava a intensidade da espera, a expectativa urgente do próximo passo.

David salivou ao fitar Regina a sua frente. O corpo dela era um rebento de desejos, carne em abundância nos lugares certos, curvas acentuadas prontas para derrubar homens no precipício de seu sabor. A respiração dela soava rouca e ofegante, desritmada e ele vez ou outra notava que ela mordia o lábio inferior à espera de seu toque.

Ela sentiu as cerdas firmes e ardentes contra os seus seios descobertos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Podia sentir a umidade preenchendo lentamente o tecido da sua minúscula calcinha. David era um cavalheiro apesar de tudo. Podia sentir na maneira que ele batia o chicote que ele sentia prazer em lhe infringir dor, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupava-se com a intensidade do golpe de modo a não causar dor demais. Regina se perguntava o que Mary Margareth pensaria dessa situação, o que ela diria ao ver seu marido chicoteando outra mulher seminua e algemada.

Longe de ser frágil, Regina tinha alma de leoa. Poucas vezes permitira-se esse tipo de atividade. O homem a fazê-la submissa tinha que ser imponente, porque o prazer dela era particularmente em dominar, em estar no comando. O chicote não era um velho conhecido de sua pele, mas aquele em particular lhe era familiar.

"Eu quero que gema para mim."

A voz de David estava embargada pelo tesão e Regina odiou-se por estar vendada. Queria ver aquela transformação. Queria ver o relutante e inseguro David retomando o controle, queria ver seus ombros alinhados, o tórax alinhado, aqueles olhos escurecidos pelo poder e pela luxúria. Merda, ela queria ver. O chicote acertou-a com força na virilha, e ela gemeu, o corpo pendendo e puxando as algemas.

"David..."

"Senhor. Me chame de senhor."

_Eu não vou chama-lo de senhor. Ainda não._

"Eu quero mais, David."

Ela podia senti-lo sorrindo. Sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Forçava-o a ir além, pressionando-o para que a punisse sem medo, eles estavam em território seguro, ele estava no comando e ela submetera-se à isso.

David deu a volta nela, encostando seu tórax na costa dela e puxando-lhe o cabelo para trás com força. _Isso, David. Me domine. Mostre-me do que é capaz. _"Senhor, Regina. Eu quero mais, senhor." Ele enfatizou a palavra senhor, e Regina sorriu, certa de que ele não poderia ver seu sorriso malicioso. David pegou uma das cerdas e passou pelos lábios dela, que a sugou e lambeu-a com devoção. Os olhos dele fitaram o movimento da língua dela ao redor do couro, e ele precisou focar no que fazia a fim de ignorar a vontade que crescia ao redor de seu umbigo, uma vontade visceral de acabar com aquilo e simplesmente fodê-la.

Regina não se lembrava de ter se sentido tão deliciosamente excitada, tão perdidamente entregue a alguém estando no papel de submissa. Mas algo em David, algo na maneira como ele a subjugava era hipnótico e fazia com que a libido dela crepitasse ensandecida. Ele lambeu seu pescoço enquanto deslizava o chicote pelo seu corpo, acariciando-a.

Em algum momento, o estalo das cerdas contra seu corpo fez com que o coração dela sobressaltasse. Com o cabo do chicote empunhado em sua mão, David sentia-se completo. Ele sentiu como se respirasse novamente após anos de privação do ar. Regina era perfeita, submissa a ele de corpo e alma. Ela estava entregue ao seu delírio, e David mordia o lábio toda vez que seus pensamentos iam muito além do que ele poderia, porque ambos sabiam que não se tratava de sexo. Era bem mais do que isso.

As cerdas batiam com força na pele cintilante, e Regina puxava os pulsos, de modo que a algema tilintava ao tocar no arco de aço suspenso. Era gostoso bater nela, e ele pensou nas razões pela qual seu peito ardia. Tinkerbell Jones. A mulher que não era sua. A mulher que jamais seria sua. A mulher pela qual ele nutria sentimentos profundos e perigosos – os quais era obrigado a engolir como se fossem pílulas de vitamina B6. Seu braço endossou sua dor, e David passou a inferir golpes um tanto mais fortes, acompanhando seus pensamentos miseráveis a respeito da mulher inalcançável.

Regina sentira o exato momento quando ele passou a intensificar os golpes e lembrou-se porque Robin a impedira de continuar com a brincadeira de submissa. _"Você precisa parar de ser orgulhosa, Regina. Vai se machucar ao recusar-se a usar a palavra de segurança. Isso é idiotice."_ A cada golpe firme de David, Regina podia sentir sua pele arder, o sangue formigar por baixo da sua epiderme, correndo de um lado para o outro em ebulição constante. Ela era mesmo orgulhosa demais para pedir que ele parasse. Ela era forte. Ela era uma leoa.

"Sim, senhor..." Gemeu ela, de modo que as chicotadas vinham com bastante ferocidade e a faziam gemer alto, os olhos alagados com lágrimas tímidas. Ele ia esfolá-la.

"Geme mais alto, sua puta." Resmungou David, o tom de voz rouco e sombrio. Era quase irreconhecível. Regina sorriu mesmo quando as lágrimas deixaram um leve gosto salgado em seus lábios. Ele tinha atingido seu ponto. O ponto aonde sua fantasia mais sombria vem à tona e tudo que você precisa fazer é vivenciá-la. Era isso o que ele estava buscando, e era isso que Regina prometera a ele.

"David..." Gemeu ela, fraca. Regina estava um tanto fraca, inerte pela dor que agora se apoderava do seu corpo. _Use a palavra de segurança. Use a palavra de segurança. Use..._

O antebraço de David estava dolorido, mas ele continuava levantando-o a fim de tomar impulso para o próximo golpe. A pele vermelha e a maneira como Regina gemia baixo estavam enlouquecendo-o, e ele sentia que ia gozar ruidosamente em seus jeans a qualquer momento. "Geme gostoso, cadela."

"Sim senhor." Respondeu Regina, retomando as forças. David soltou o chicote no chão e abraçou-a por trás, lambendo seu pescoço. Regina mantinha-se quieta, embora o rosto ainda estivesse uma bagunça por contra das lágrimas que ali escorriam. As mãos dele massageavam seus seios, com vontade e desejo enquanto a boca dele acariciava sua jugular com os dentes e língua. "Você é deliciosa." Regina mordeu o lábio inferior. _Não responda, não responda, não responda..._

David era gostoso e a havia dominado como ninguém nunca o fizera, e isso havia tirado Regina de sua zona de conforto. Ela estava em seus braços, sendo tomada pelas suas carícias. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o tesão a abraçasse. David deu a volta nela e retirou a barra de suas pernas. Regina sentiu quando ele pegou suas pernas delicadamente e colocou-as ao redor da cintura dele. Sua respiração cessou quando ela sentiu uma boca quente e molhada em volta de seu mamilo, e no instante seguinte, um par de dedos que a penetrou delicadamente, passando a entrar e sair com força. "Você está encharcada... Seu corpo está implorando por mim, Regina."

Ela estava com todo o corpo a um passo da explosão de sensações, e a ferocidade dele em penetrá-la com os dedos era sufocante. "Diz que eu sou melhor que ele..." Sussurrou David e Regina apenas gemeu, permitindo que David conduzisse a fantasia usando seu corpo. Não fazia ideia de quem ocupava a mente dele nesse momento, mas isso também não importava. Ele a penetrava com velocidade, e ao adicionar mais um dedo, começou a forçá-los contra ela. "Eu sei que você me quer... Eu vejo a maneira que você me olha..." Sussurrou David contra a boca dela, sentindo as costas dela arqueando no seu colo; enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela e mordeu sua jugular, passando a língua em seguida. Os dedos dele se misturaram à cabeleira negra e ele gemeu na orelha dela. "Seja minha, Tinker. Me faça teu."

Regina abriu os olhos no exato momento em que ouviu o que ele sussurrava, e suas coxas contorceram-se involuntariamente, enquanto seus gritos se misturavam as ondas descontroladas que o orgasmo causado por ele provocaram. "**Maçãs, David! Maçãs, maçãs...**"

* * *

David esperou que a respiração de Regina voltasse ao normal. Com cuidado, ele colocou-a em pé e soltou as algemas, pegando-a no colo. Regina estava exausta, completamente frágil. Ele sentou-a sobre a poltrona macia e acariciou seu cabelo, encostando seus lábios nos dela num beijo leve e carinhoso.

"Obrigado. Você não faz ideia de como isso foi importante para mim."

Regina sorriu, encarando-o. "O prazer foi meu, literalmente."

David parou de sorrir quando olhou para os pulsos dela, dilacerados pela fricção da pele contra o frio alumínio das algemas. "Regina! Olha para os seus pulsos, merda. Eu machuquei você!"

"Calma garotão!" Sorriu ela. Ela acenou para que ele pegasse o robe dela, caído no chão e ele o fez. "Eu sei meu limite. Se não eu não disse nada, é porque eu aguento."

"Então estamos bem?"

Regina gargalhou. David estava de volta, solícito e inseguro. Era incrível como a rapidez da mudança. "David, querido. Isso foi ótimo, delicioso. Eu transaria com você se pudesse mas acho melhor mantermos isso profissional, não?"

"Você está certa." Respondeu ele.

"Estou sempre certa."

Resoluta, Regina levantou-se e o ajudou a se vestir. Seus dedos delicadamente ataram os botões de volta às suas casas, e minutos depois, David estava recomposto.

"Quer ajuda por aqui?"

"Não. Eu me viro. Você precisa se apressar antes que Mary desconfie da sua demora querido."

David estava a caminho da saída quando voltou-se para trás e observou a morena recolhendo a barra de espaçamento e tornozeleira do chão. "Regina..." Ela virou-se para ele. "O Robin sabe que..."

"Sabe o que iria acontecer, só não sabe que seria com você."

"Você se importaria em não dizer o meu nome?"

"Tudo bem, David. Posso fazer isso."

David caminhou até ela e a puxou para si, deitando a cabeça dela em seu tórax e acariciando seus cabelos. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você é a pessoa mais confiável e maravilhosa que eu já conheci. Obrigado."

Ele se afastou e se dirigiu para a saída sozinho.

* * *

Regina estava prestes a subir para o seu quarto quando a campainha tocou. Não esperava ninguém; David já havia saído há algum tempo e Robin só chegaria na madrugada.

Sua pele ardia toda vez que roçava no tecido fino do robe, assim como sua mente ardia toda vez que se recordava de David gemendo o nome de sua vizinha. Ardia ao pensar que aquele tinha sido o ápice do seu orgasmo.

Com maestria, Regina caminhou até a porta, checando no reflexo dos espelhos decorativos se algo estava aparecendo demais. Ela usava apenas o robe o e cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, mas estava apresentável.

"Tinker?"

Por incrível que pareça, Regina estava surpresa com a presença da loira ali. Já era tarde da noite para qualquer que fosse a ocasião.

"Precisamos conversar." Sibilou a loira, entrando na casa sem ser convidada e passando por ela com uma irritação transparente no rosto.

Regina revirou os olhos e fechou a porta, imaginando o desgaste emocional que essa conversa causaria.


	13. Capítulo 12

"Posso me sentar aqui?"

Hook levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com os olhos verdes encantadores de Zelena Mills. A novata tinha uma cabeleira ruiva volumosa, e um corpo muito bonito. Hook achava que o mercado de trabalho não era um lugar muito indicado para uma garota, muito menos uma tão bonita. Os homens falavam demais.

"Claro."

Zelena puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se à mesa onde ele estava sentado, calculando os lucros do dia. Ele não a fitou por muito tempo, achava desrespeitoso. Manteve os olhos na calculadora e voltou a fazer seu trabalho.

"Você vai a festa da empresa?"

"Não sei, preciso perguntar à minha esposa."

"Eu vou" Começou ela, retirando seus números do bolso. "Com o Pan."

Hook encarou-a por algum tempo. _Dizer ou não dizer? Não era da sua conta. Mas Pan… aquele bastardo tinha mesmo é que se foder._

"Se me permite te dar um conselho, Mills - tome cuidado com o Peter."

Zelena o fitou, interessada. Em seus lábios, um sorriso tímido se instalara. "Porque diz isso?"

"Você tem alguma coisa do que o Peter diz sobre você no meio dos outros homens? Ou o que eles dizem sobre qualquer mulher?"

"É legal da sua parte me proteger, Killian." Respondeu ela, encarando-o. "Mas eu já saí com outros do tipinho do Pan, e eu sei lidar com os prós e os contras. Ele é um babaca, mas me diverte um pouco."

"A escolha é sua, Zelena. Mas eu acredito que você é boa demais para isso. O cara é um imbecil."

"Eu sempre soube que você era do time dos bons."

Hook sorriu para ela. "Eu não sou."

"Você é, Killian. Mas infelizmente, todos os bons já tem esposas." Zelena piscou para ele, antes de se levantar sorrindo e deixá-lo sozinho novamente.

* * *

"Eu aposto cem dólares que transo com ela na festa."

Hook encarou Pan em silêncio. Acompanhava a brincadeira nojenta que ele havia começado, denegrindo Zelena com sua postura ridícula de adolescente. Um dos rapazes da companhia tirou a carteira do bolso e gargalhou.

"Eu aposto duzentos que você não vai conseguir nem colocar a mão dentro do vestido dela, idiota."

"Da Zelena?" Pan gargalhou, arrogante. "Se duvidar eu transo com ela na frente de todos vocês."

"Você é nojento, Pan." Hook resmungou, chamando a atenção de todos.

"Ah! Olha só quem resolveu se pronunciar! O santo da paróquia. Só porque tem uma mulher gostosinha em casa se acha no direito de estragar a brincadeira alheia."

Risadas preencheram a sala, e Hook levantou-se, também rindo. Ele caminhou até Pan. "Primeiro, minha mulher não é gostosinha. Ela é mais gostosa que todas as mulheres que você já pegou juntas. Você só fica aí se vangloriando porque ela não pode te ouvir, só por isso. Não tem culhões para falar isso na cara dela e sabe muito bem disso."

"E você ta defendendo a putinha da empresa porquê? Quer comer também?"

"Eu já tenho minha esposa e é suficiente, Peter. Mas se eu quisesse, com certeza passaria longe desses seus métodos ridículos de sacanagem. Você é um fracassado."

Pan fitou o moreno com ódio e Hook sorriu para ele, a dentição perfeita e um semblante debochado.

_Você ainda vai me pagar, Jones. O que é seu está guardado._

* * *

Killian estava chegando em seu carro quando ouviu seu nome. Zelena vinha correndo até ele, usando salto alto e uma jaqueta de couro verde. Quando estava suficientemente perto, a ruiva cravou a unha na gola de sua camisa e puxou-o para si, beijando sua bochecha animadamente.

"Eu soube o que fez por mim, Killian. Obrigada. Obrigada mesmo."

"O cara é um nojento. Não foi nada demais."

"Ah, foi sim!"

Zelena debruçou-se para beijá-lo mas Killian afastou-se repentinamente. "Opa... Zelena, eu sou casado..."

"Você está certo, me desculpe. De qualquer modo, só queria agradecer. Você é incrível, Hook."

Hook sorriu e piscou para ela, entrando no carro logo em seguida. "Vejo você no bar do Carl?" Perguntou ele, e a viu sorrir.

"Estarei lá, caubói."

* * *

Robin observou-a dormir. Regina vestia apenas uma camisola curta, e enrolada nos lençóis de cor salmão, parecia um anjo. Seu semblante estava um tanto apreensivo e isso chamou a atenção dele. Já era quase manhã e ele estava exausto.

Com cuidado para não acordá-la, ele se despiu. Dobrou as roupas com cuidado e depositou-as sobre uma cadeira, voltando para a cama vestindo apenas uma cueca boxer preta.

Delicadamente, ele se posicionou atrás dela, puxando-a para si e enfiando o rosto em seus cabelos, onde depositou uma serie de beijos. Regina aninhou-se no tórax dele, abraçando os braços que a abraçavam. "Amor? Resmungou ela, ainda sonolenta e sem abrir os olhos.

" Sim?" Respondeu ele, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela e diminuindo toda e qualquer distância entre eles.

"Você demorou."

"Estou aqui agora."

"E é onde deve ficar."

Ele beijou a curva do pescoço dela e ambos voltaram a dormir.

* * *

Tinkerbell notara o quão tarde o marido estava chegando, mas não disse nada. Não conseguiria dizer nada. Em sua cabeça, lembranças reais e muito envolventes de Regina dançavam com alegria. A sensação da boca dela, o toque e a força de seus dedos. A maneira cruel com a qual a morena se desfez dela.

Hook cheirava a bebida, e Tinker respirou rarefeita, esperando religiosamente que o marido dormisse. Não suportaria transar com ele bêbado, muito menos depois de Regina. Seria injusto com ele.

"Tinky, você tá acordada?" Perguntou ele demonstrando certa moleza na voz. O silêncio que se seguiu fez com que ele desistisse de chama-la.

Minutos depois, ele caiu em profundo sono.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Com maestria, Regina caminhou até a porta, checando no reflexo dos espelhos decorativos se algo estava aparecendo demais. Ela usava apenas o robe o e cabelo estava preso em um coque frouxo, mas estava apresentável._

_"Tinker?"_

_Por incrível que pareça, Regina estava surpresa com a presença da loira ali. Já era tarde da noite para qualquer que fosse a ocasião._

_"Precisamos conversar." Sibilou a loira, entrando na casa sem ser convidada e passando por ela com uma irritação transparente no rosto._

_Regina revirou os olhos e fechou a porta, imaginando o desgaste emocional que essa conversa causaria._

_Tinkerbell transbordava irritação. Seus olhos claros pareciam mais escuros e seus lábios formavam um traço inexpressivo. Ela encarava Regina de baixo para cima com fúria no olhar. Não era preciso investigar muito. As pernas dela estavam marcadas, seus pulsos machucados, havia um chupão abaixo da sua orelha. Era fácil supor o que havia acontecido entre Regina e David, e isso a enfurecia quase que incompreensivelmente._

_"Vai falar a que veio, Tinker ou vamos ficar aqui a noite toda?"_

_"Qual é seu problema?"_

_"Sono e dores musculares. E os seus?" Brincou Regina, os braços cruzados na altura dos seios._

_"Estou falando sério, Regina. O que pensa que está fazendo?"_

**_Sério? Você veio até aqui para essa conversinha inóspita? Eu só posso estar com cara de Forest Gump mesmo._**

_"Eu estava indo para a minha cama quando você tocou a campainha da minha casa e veio fazer esse interrogatório sem finalidade. O que quer que você esteja ensaiando dizer, Tinkerbell, diga de uma vez. Não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos."_

_E era isso. Tinker havia atingido o limite de sua paciência e Regina não estava disposta a relevar._

_"Você não é Deus, Regina. Não pode brincar com as pessoas. Manipular tudo e todos só para satisfazer seus desejos insaciáveis. Será que não percebe que tudo que faz tem consequência?"_

_"Mas que merda! Do que você está falando? Eu nunca manipulei você, Jones. Tudo foi sob a sua livre e espontânea vontade. Usando o seu livre arbítrio. Pare de agir como uma adolescente mimada, que porra Tinker!"_

_Tinker engoliu em seco. Era a primeira vez que via Regina nervosa. Nunca ouvira a morena aumentar tanto o tom de voz mas isso não mudava nada._**_Você está errada, Regina._**

_"As pessoas não são a porra dos teus servos sexuais, Regina! Minha irmã não é uma aventura. Ela tem 17 anos! Eu não quero nem imaginar o que você fez com ela. Isso é inescrupuloso até para você! E o David? Ele é casado com a minha melhor amiga! Eles não tem um casamento aberto. Você está fodendo minha irmã e o marido da minha melhor amiga bem debaixo do meu nariz e acha que meu papel é consentir com isso? Não! Não vou! Você precisa parar com isso, caralho! As pessoas não são objetos seus, pelo amor de Deus!"_

_"Cala a boca." Sibilou Regina. Seus olhos faiscaram de puro ódio, os lábios contraídos e um clima obscuro tomou conta delas. "Cala essa boca, Tinkerbell. Tua irmã veio aqui sem ser convidada, e eu garanto a você que ambas permanecemos vestidas o tempo todo. Eu não fiz nada com a tua 'princesinha'. Se você parasse de me vigiar, talvez se sentisse melhor a respeito da sua própria vida, não?"_

_"Você está insinuando que..."_

_"Não estou insinuando, Tinkerbell." Cortou Regina, impedindo-a de falar. "Estou dizendo, com franqueza e objetividade. Você está com raiva de mim ou do David? Porque pelo que estou percebendo, a preocupação não é exatamente com o casamento deles. Talvez você quisesse estar no meu lugar, não é? Mas não assume. Não assume porque é fraca e desonesta consigo mesmo. Uma covarde."_

_Tinkerbell não entendeu como aquilo aconteceu. As palavras de Regina a atingiram como um tornado, e seu emocional entrou no espiral de aflições, de modo que foi completamente involuntário quando ela ergueu a mão e desferiu um tapa na cara da morena. A palma da sua mão causou um som opaco e alto quando voou contra o rosto dela, e Regina respirou fundo, incrédula com a coragem da loira. Segundos de um silêncio enlouquecedor a separaram, até que Regina caminhou até ela e a empurrou até a parede, prensando-a na parede branca enquanto devorava sua boca. Regina forçou os pulsos dela contra a parede, seu corpo esmagando o dela. Tinker sentiu seu corpo em alerta, mas não ousaria parar. Ela entendia. Entendia porque as pessoas vinham continuamente aos pés de Regina, porque as pessoas imploravam para entrar em seu quarto e deitar na sua cama. Regina era o sexo, personificado em um corpo sensual e libidinoso e intensificado pela personalidade intensa e ousada. Regina ia fazê-la desmanchar apenas com o beijo._

_A boca dela viajou até o pescoço da loira, onde Regina mordeu e lambeu, as mãos acariciando o corpo pequeno e delicado, apertando-a, acariciando, e enfraquecendo as resistências dela de modo irreversível. Regina abandonou o pescoço dela e voltou a sua boca, mordiscando-lhe o lábio inferior dela enquanto seus dedos circulavam o pescoço fino da loira à sua frente. "É a primeira e absolutamente última vez que você me bate na cara, estamos entendidas?" Tinker gemeu em resposta e Regina sorriu enquanto subia o vestido da loira enquanto fitava a carne descoberta com um olhar perverso._

_"Regina" Tentou Tinker, trêmula demais para demonstrar uma reação precisa. Ela delicadamente segurou a barra do vestido, impedindo que Regina o subisse mais; o movimento enfureceu a morena, que afastou-se dela. "Se você não quer, saia." Ordenou Regina, a voz soando rouca e sôfrega._

_Tinkerbell não saiu. Milhões de coisas lhe passavam pela mente. Ela não podia ir embora e conviver com a culpa de ter fugido do toque de Regina, porque ela o queria. Almejava desesperadamente por ele. Regina observou-a por um minuto inteiro, os olhos de lince presos aos seus como uma maldição mitológica._

_"Por que ainda não se foi? Esqueceu o caminho?"_

_"Eu não vou embora, Regina."_

_Um sorriso rápido passou pelos lábios de Regina - ela já tinha ouvido essa frase, recentemente. Talvez fosse coisa da família, uma característica genética das garotas Swans. Uma persistência insana no que as excitava. Regina voltou a se aproximar de Tinker, puxando-a pelo cabelo para si com o intuito de roubar outro beijo, saboreando a boca dela com almejo. "Vadia." Sussurrou Regina contra Tinker enquanto caminhava com ela, guiando-a até a mesa da sala de jantar. Num movimento rápido, sentou-a ali e foi subindo o vestido sem cerimônia, enquanto empurrava-a para a mesa forçando-a a deitar. "Você tem esperado por isso desde que nos conhecemos, Tinker." Regina abriu-lhe as pernas, escancarando-as; ela posicionou-se ali e massageou o clitóris da loira por cima do tecido fino da calcinha. "Você quer tão desesperadamente ser fodida por mim que a ideia de eu estar fazendo isso com as outras pessoas te enlouquece, Tinkerbell."_

_"Regina, por favor."_

_Regina sorriu, os olhos faiscando com maldade e malícia._**_Implore, vagabunda. Rasteje. Seja a porra da submissa agora._**

_"Regina!" Gemeu Tinker quando a morena chupou-a por cima do tecido. Ela ouviu a morena rir vitoriosa, antes de arrancar sua calcinha com urgência, destruindo o tecido fino. As mãos de Regina apertaram com força os seios cobertos dela no exato momento em que Regina encostou seus lábios na carne sensível e lubrificada entre as pernas e sua língua passou a se movimentar graciosamente ali._

_"Puta merda... " Gemeu a loira, antes que Regina colocasse três dedos que antes estavam em seu seio agora em sua boca. Tinker começou a chupa-los como se seu prazer dependesse daquilo e talvez o fosse, ela não saberia dizer. A cada movimento que Regina fazia com a lingua, calafrios lhe percorriam a espinha; ela estava sendo lambida, chupada, mordida e fodida com fome e maestria, e se esse era o verdadeiro gosto do tesão, bem, ela o queria sempre. Regina começou a sugar seu clitóris ouvindo seus gemidos cada vez mais urgentes e então buscou os dedos que estavam sendo deliciosamente chupados e enterrou-os nela, socando fundo em sua boceta._

_"Oh meu... Deus!" Gemeu Tinker quando sentiu-a movimentando os dedos dentro dela sem nenhuma piedade ou misericórdia. Regina tinha fogo em seus olhos e um sorriso selvagem enquanto a estocava com força, seus dedos afundando na carne macia e sensível. Prazer do mais denso e quente se apoderava de cada centímetro do pequeno corpo de Tinkerbell Swan Jones. "Sua putinha..." Sibilou Regina, lembrando-se de todas as merdas que escutara anteriormente. Lembrando-se de David. Do segredo enlaçado entre eles. Da fantasia dele sobre ela. Da dor em sua carne. "Fica de quatro para mim."_

_"Como?" Gemeu Tinker, confusa._

_"De quatro, Tinkerbell. Agora." Ordenou Regina, irritada._

_Relutante, Tinker virou-se. Regina puxou-a contra si e deu-lhe um tapa na bunda, antes de puxar os cabelos loiros com força e sussurrar. "Eu quero te foder até você pedir clemência, Tinkerbell." Quatro dedos invadiram-na e Tinker arfou, as unhas arranhando a madeira da mesa. "Regina! Porra!" Tinker sentiu que seu corpo todo fosse se desmanchar quando sentiu-a chupando seu períneo anal ao mesmo tempo que seus quatro dedos entravam e saíam com força, rasgando-a; o mix de sensações era intenso demais para ela. A língua da morena passou pelo seu orifício e forçou uma leve penetração, mordendo ali logo em seguida. Tinker choramingou de prazer e Regina enfiou o polegar em sua boceta, socando-a com o punho fechado. Sabia que ela não estaria pronta para isso e esse era seu objetivo. Infligir dor. O punho da morena afundava firme e bruto dentro dela, preenchendo, estocando, maltratando. "Rebola, Tinker. Rebola no minha mão." Sussurrou Regina, forçando ainda mais a penetração. Ela deixou que a mão livre percorresse o caminho até o clitóris da loira e o beliscou, de modo que fez Tinkerbell explodir num orgasmo uníssono e catalisador, um espasmo quase convulsivo. "Regina!" Gritou ela, enquanto todas as células de seu corpo respiravam ofegantes e eletrizadas._

_Depois de algum tempo, Tinker recuperou-se e desceu da mesa. Regina estava de costas para ela, com um cigarro nas mãos enquanto observava a vizinhança._

_"Regina..."_

_"Vá embora." A voz ríspida e o tom raivoso a deixaram confusa. Regina não tinha acabado de fodê-la na mesa da sua sala de jantar?_

_"Regina, como..."_

_"Você por acaso é surda?" Regina virou-se de frente com ela. Seu rosto permanecia impassível. "Eu disse para ir embora e espero não ter que repetir pela terceira vez."_

_Tinker respirou fundo._**_É assim que você quer, Regina? É assim que vai ser!_**_Em poucos minutos, Tinker passou pela porta frontal, batendo-a com força atrás de si. Regina sorriu, agachando e segurando o resto da calcinha rasgada. Ela levou o tecido ao nariz e inalou o cheiro._

**_Deliciosa, senhora Jones. Incrivelmente deliciosa._**

**Flashback off**


	14. Capítulo 13

Mary Margareth estava sentada sobre o sofá, lendo uma revista sobre utilidades domésticas. Sua mente preenchia-se com o nicho de superficialidade da revista. Tentava não pensar no comportamento incoerente do marido. Tentava não pensar na incongruente rejeição da boa moral com a qual sua melhor amiga revestia a própria vida agora. Ela não se surpreendera com Hook - sempre soube que ele não valia muita coisa.

_Como se você valesse alguma coisa, 'Branca de neve'. _

A voz interna a alarmou, martelando seu orgulho com as memórias de um passado que ela lutava para enterrar mas que ressurgia repentinamente. Toda uma vida de redenção não seria suficiente para aplacar seu passado, mas de certo modo, lhe tornava fácil tripudiar o erro alheio. Quando conhecera David, entendera que ele era o passaporte para a sua progressão; ignorou toda e qualquer tendência sombria dele e o remodelou. Agora, eles eram perfeitamente adoráveis. Politicamente corretos.

A influência de Regina e Robin era corrompedora tanto para um quanto para outro. E Robin... Robin lhe agradava mais do que ela seria capaz de assumir. Mary sabia que se não fizesse nada, nenhum segredo permaneceria secreto por muito tempo. Regina era obcecada pela verdade. E Mary respirava através de mentiras. Isso não tinha como acabar bem. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

* * *

Regina estava terminando de preparar o café quando Robin abraçou-a por trás, puxando-a para a cintura e beijando seu pescoço. "Estou em dúvida se como o café da manhã ou você..."

"Querido, tenha cuidado." Gemeu ela.

Robin afastou-se e a fitou. Seus olhos imediatamente viajaram até seu punho, e ele notou os cortes. "Regina." A voz dele soou séria, e ela sabia exatamente onde aquela conversa ia levar. Por isso preferiu levar com leveza e assim, quem sabe, dispensar o assunto.

"O que houve com os seus pulsos? "

"Eu me machuquei."

"Eu sei." Ele se encostou na bancada, encarando-a. Conhecia sua esposa muito bem e sabia quando esta estava tentando evitar uma conversa. "Quero saber como se machucou."

"Com algemas." Respondeu ela, e o encarou de volta.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam com incredulidade. Ele caminhou até ela, parando em sua frente. Regina o observou por alguns segundos. Ele ficava enlouquecidamente sexy no uniforme de piloto.

"Você deixou alguém algemar você?"

"Podemos conversar isso depois, Robin?"

"Antes eu quero ver uma coisa." Respondeu ele. Delicadamente, deslizou os dedos pela clavícula dela, descendo o robe por seus braços, com cuidado. Em um movimento de quase adoração, deixou que o tecido escorregasse lentamente pela extensão do antebraço e mãos, caindo aos pés dela. Regina mordeu o lábio e fitou o chão, sabendo o que viria a seguir. Robin segurou-a delicadamente pela mão esquerda, fazendo-a girar lentamente. Vestindo apenas o conjunto de soutien e calcinha, ela não havia como esconder as marcas. Não havia como negar nada.

_Merda, Robin._

Quando eles voltaram a ficar frente a frente, Regina percebeu a mudança no semblante dele. Sabia que ele tinha observado atentamente cada marca. Podia ver seus dentes travados por baixo do maxilar bem desenhado.

"Robin…"

"O que nós conversamos a respeito disso, Regina?"

"Foi uma escolha pessoal, babe."

"Regina." Ele bufou, mas respirou fundo, com certeza evitando perder a paciência. "O problema não é a prática. O problema é você! Você não usa a palavra de segurança. É por isso que não pode se submeter a ninguém."

"São apenas algumas marcas, isso sai logo."

"Você viu como estão as suas costas, babe? Isso não são só marcas. Há cortes. Cortes, Regina, eu preciso dizer que essa merda dói para caralho? Você acha que tem honra em ignorar a palavra de segurança? Olha só para você toda dolorida, mas que merda! Achei que tínhamos um acordo a esse respeito!"

Regina abaixou, muito a contragosto e pegou o robe, colocando-o de volta ao corpo e amarrando-o na altura da cintura. "Você não gostou, já entendi."

"Quem foi?"

"Como?"

"Quem te bateu desse jeito? São marcas do chicote número três. O de cerdas curtas. O que estava tentando fazer? Reviver nossa aventura com outra pessoa?"

"Não misture as coisas, Robin. Eu entretive um convidado. Não foi para isso que criamos o _'universo escarlate'_? Quem está sendo o puritano agora?"

Robin olhou para o relógio. Ele ia perder hora para seu voo e isso seria inadmissível. "Nós não terminamos essa conversa, Regina. Vai me dizer quem foi o cara, se é que foi um cara? Quer dizer, uma mulher não bateria com essa força."

"Eu não posso dizer."

"Como não? Regina, eu sou o seu marido!"

"Mas e a confidencialidade do clube?"

"Mas eu sou seu marido!" Robin ergueu as duas mãos, exasperado.

"Eu ainda não estou certa sobre a privacidade dele, só isso."

"Certo." Ele respirou fundo e se aproximou dela, beijando-a no topo da cabeça. "Fique longe da sala de submissão, Regina."

Regina balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e voltou a cozinhar seu café da manhã. Ficou em silêncio até ouvir o marido saindo pela porta da frente. Colocou sua omelete em um prato e fitou a piscina lá fora ao sentar-se à mesa. Estava faminta.

* * *

Emma oferecera-se para pegar as xerox da aula. Sabia que Graham estaria na sala dos professores. Era sua aula vaga e ele costumava estar sempre lá entretido com suas monografias absurdas. Ela observou o corredor da diretoria, deserto. Poucos funcionários apareciam para trabalhar antes do intervalo da manhã, o que só provava o desinteresse de qualquer um naquela instituição. Não é à toa que os alunos fossem uns idiotas.

Com cuidado, ela bateu na porta. Duas vezes. Aguardou pacientemente e um minuto depois, Humbert Graham apareceu à sua frente. Vestia uma jaqueta de couro marrom e os cabelos bagunçados. Sua barba rala estava nítida em seu rosto, contornando um sorriso de surpresa. "Emma."

"Oi. Só vim buscar as xerox do Sr. Mackoney."

"Está na aula de história agora?"

Emma assentiu com a cabeça. "Uhum."

Graham abriu a porta e estendeu a palma para dentro do recinto. "Entre. Estou sozinho."

Aquelas palavras soaram como uma grande sirene na mente da loira. O que ele estava tentando dizer com isso? Se é que estava tentando dizer algo. Talvez só estivesse dizendo que estava sozinho. Emma sentia-se bem idiota por criar ilusões por ele. Graham caminhou até a bancada e vasculhou entre os diversos papéis depositados ao lado das copiadoras; não fazia ideia de que Emma estava analisando suas curvas, fantasiando sobre cravar suas unhas naquelas costas ou naquela bunda definida. Ele virou-se rapidamente e ela sorriu.

"Aqui está. Revolução Francesa."

"Ah é. Tédio." Emma revirou os olhos enquanto pegava o papel das mãos dele. Mas Graham não soltou as folhas. Ela olhou para cima, encontrando o olhar dele. O que ele queria?

"Você acha essa matéria entediante, Swan?"

"Acho."

"Você acha minha matéria entediante, Swan?" Eles estavam próximos demais. Emma gostava da sensação de brincar com fogo mas sabia que se por acaso se queimasse, não saberia lidar com a dor.

"As vezes sim."

Emma deu um passo para trás, mas Graham deu um passo à frente, e eles continuaram com isso até que Emma encontrou a parede. Não havia como recuar. Graham encostou o braço na parede, ao lado da cabeça dela. Com as folhas em mãos, ele debruçou-se e sussurrou, roçando seus lábios nos lábios dela. "E o que não é entediante para você, senhorita Swan?"

"Você." Respondeu ela, e enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele, puxando-a para a sua boca. Sua língua lambia e sugava, massageando-o com vontade, engolindo seu ar e sua libido. Graham entrelaçou seus dedos na cabeleira loira e manteve-a ali com possessão, continuando o beijo avassalador. Alguns passos no corredor fizeram com que eles se afastassem rapidamente. "Eu preciso ir agora." Sussurrou Swan, puxando as folhas da mão dele e desaparecendo pelo corredor.

Graham balançou a cabeça sorrindo e voltou para a mesa.

* * *

"Acho que deveríamos visitar a Tinkerbell e o Hook sim. Só porque se mudaram para algumas ruas do outro lado, não quer dizer que deixaram de ser nossos amigos."

Mary estava conversando com o marido no telefone enquanto cozinhava um bolo de três camadas, delicadamente recheado com chocolate e pedaços de cereais. "Querido, eles deixaram de ser nossos amigos quando resolveram virar amiguinhos dos pervertidos dos Locksleys. Você não faz ideia de que tipo de pessoas eles são. É nojento."

"Você está ficando pior do que a sua tia Genevere."

"O quê?"

David sabia que ela ficaria irritada, mas não se arrependia de falar a verdade. Ah, se Mary Margareth soubesse... Ele pensou em Regina e em como ela teria se explicado para Robin. Não conseguia entender a dinâmica dos dois. Será que estava muito machucada? Era melhor falar com ela depois. "Sua tia que julgava tudo e todos como se tivesse um rei na barriga, Mary. Esse é o exemplo de vida que quer seguir? Talvez os Locksleys tenham hábitos sexuais diferentes dos seus mas não quer dizer que não sejam pessoas normais se tratando de família, política, economia e muitos outros assuntos. Está prejulgando-os."

"Meus hábitos sexuais? Nossos, você quis dizer. Ou vai dizer que seus hábitos são iguais aos deles? Não me faça rir, David." Riu ela e ele sentiu o deboche em cada letra de suas frases.

"Nossos, foi o que eu quis dizer."

"Eu não quero a amizade dessa gente, querido."

"Mas quer a amizade da Tinker de volta, certo?" Ela parou o que estava fazendo e se concentrou no telefone.

"Sim, eu quero."

"Então, pense bem na escolha que vai fazer. Tinker está muito próxima de Regina. Ou você vira amiga das duas. Ou vai afastar ambas. Bem... eu preciso ir. Meu chefe está me chamando. Até mais tarde. Te amo."

"Te amo, até mais." Respondeu ela, enquanto voltava a fazer seu bolo. Será que teria que pagar essa penitência para ter sua melhor amiga de volta? Será que conseguiria flertar com o lado sombrio de sua personalidade sem cair em contradição?

* * *

Regina estava esperando Robin, encostada em uma das bancadas do aeroporto. Tomava seu Martini tranquilamente quando o sentiu segurar em sua cintura e depositar um beijo na base de seu pescoço. Era quase como se não tivessem discutido pela manhã.

"Estamos mais calmos agora?" Perguntou ele, beijando sua boca em seguida.

Ela apertou o nó da gravata encarando-o com malícia. "Estou sempre com calma." Beijou-o demoradamente no pescoço, chupando um pedaço de pele e deixando uma marca que mais tarde ficaria roxa. "Exceto pela parte em que você está indo para Tóquio."

"Estarei de volta antes que perceba."

Regina deslizou os dedos pelo rosto dele, acariciando-o com carinho. Sentiu que ele deslizara as mãos pela cintura dela, cruzando-as na base de seu cóccix. "Eu não quero que vá viajar bravo comigo, Robin."

"Tente não se meter em confusão enquanto eu estiver fora. Só isso."

"Vou me comportar. Eu sei ser uma boa menina."

"Ah, sabe? Você consegue se lembrar da última vez que tentou?"

"Não." Respondeu ela sorrindo, e apertou a bunda dele. "Mas você não gosta quando sou boazinha. Gosta quando sou má."

Ele se debruçou e sussurrou contra a orelha dela, lambendo de leve seu lóbulo e a orelha. "Se não parar de me apertar eu vou ter que te arrastar para o banheiro e te comer aqui."

"Nesse caso..." Sussurrou ela, e ele engoliu em seco quando ela deslizou a mão sobre a sua ereção, apertando-a de leve. "Onde fica o banheiro?"

"Regina."

"Robin?"

"Porra." Ele a puxou pelo saguão. Regina mordeu o lábio, querendo rir do desespero dele até que seus pulmões dilatassem com o ar da sua risada. Ele tirou uma chave do bolso e abriu uma sala restrita, empurrando-a para dentro de um banheiro elegante e trancando-o rapidamente. Jogou Regina contra a parede, de costas para ele e ela mesmo subiu seu vestido, enquanto Robin desabotoava sua calça e abria o zíper. A cueca e a calça deslizaram rapidamente e ele chupou o pescoço dela antes das suas mãos alcançarem seus seios, apertando-os. Com a boca em seu pescoço, e os peitos dela sendo esmagados pela sua mão, Robin a apertava contra a parede, roçando o pênis naquela bunda deliciosa e redondinha, pronta para ser domada por ele.

"Vai. Robin."

"Você me deixa louco." Ele continuava se esfregando nela, deixando-a apreensiva com a espera. Ele sentiu o relevo das marcas posteriores do chicote e aquilo o excitou ainda mais. Estava irreversivelmente duro. "Eu quero foder você com força. Muita força."

"Então fode, babe. Fode gostoso."

"Não, ainda não. Primeiro quero te chupar toda."

Regina fechou as pernas instintivamente, num impulso de repelir o tremor que aquelas palavras causaram. Robin sorriu, e agachou-se atrás dela. A maldita estava sem calcinha, e esse pensamento o fez sorrir ainda mais. Abriu-a para ele e sua língua deslizou na bocetinha quente. "Meu Deus. Merda." Gemeu ela, a cabeça encostada na parede. Como ele era bom em dar o que ela precisava. Robin lambuzou-se dela sem pressa alguma, sua língua era suave e deslizava com cuidado e carinho pelas dobras, penetrando-a e contornando-a, pressionando seu clitóris e voltando. Ele podia sentir que ela estava enfraquecendo, as pernas flexionando a cada investida de sua língua; por isso deslizou a língua pelo seu períneo e penetrou-a no ânus com a língua, forçando a entrada, lambuzando-a. "Robin, pelo amor de Deus!" Choramingou ela, e ele mordeu de leve a bunda dela, voltando a atacar seu períneo, a língua incessante, num ritmo preciso. Ele envolveu o clitóris dela com os lábios e a língua como se estivesse beijando-o com a língua e puxou-o por segundos, sentindo-a contrair em espasmos e suas pernas quase dobrarem, levando-a ao chão.

Mas ele não permitiu. Segurou-a com firmeza, e a penetrou. Regina gritou, e ele continuou, incessante e bruto, estocando-a como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Robin adorava transar com sua mulher, adorava fazer amor com ela, mas acima de tudo, a melhor de todas as opções era fodê-la impiedosamente. Regina parecia ter sido feita para ele. Engolia-o, o abraçava de maneira totalmente natural. Ela não se preocupava em fingir nada, entregava-se a ele de maneira tão profunda e tão lasciva que só o orgasmo conseguia pará-la. "Regina." Gemeu, segurando-a pela cintura, forçando ainda mais fundo e mais forte dentro dela, socando todo o tesão dentro do corpo pequeno e delicado. "Nossa, eu vou..." "Eu também." Sussurrou ela, gemendo em seguida de maneira chorosa. Era daquilo que eles precisavam. Precisavam saber que eram suficientes um para o outro, e que uma discussão era só uma discussão. Nada mais.

Robin retirou-se de dentro dela, e virou-a de frente para ele. Encostou-a de volta à parede. Ele parecia que estava pegando fogo e sabia que ela também. "Eu te amo tanto." Ele confessou, beijando-a rápido enquanto esfregava seu pênis entumecido nela, apenas provocando. Regina fechou os olhos, mordendo os lábios e tentando aguentar a provocação. Robin sorriu e estocou com força dentro dela, fazendo com que ambos explodissem através do orgasmo atrasado.

* * *

"Olha o que você fez, me atrasou." Sussurrou Robin enquanto eles caminhavam sorridentes para a sala de espera do aeroporto.

"Você não estava achando ruim lá dentro."

"Eu jamais acharia você ruim, delícia." Regina sorriu, e eles continuaram caminhando até o portão de embarque. Ela estava distraída quando esbarrou em um rapaz.

"Me desculp... Daniel?"

"Regina?"

Robin ficou paralisado enquanto observava Regina abraçar o belíssimo moreno à sua frente, e o estranho rodopia-la no ar, sorrindo. "Nossa, olha para você Regina! Está maravilhosa."

"Você está lindo também! O tempo só te fez bem." Ela estava deslumbrante e Robin aproximou-se com um sorriso contido no rosto. "Ah, Daniel. Este é o meu marido Robin. Robin, este é o meu namorado do colégio, Daniel."

Eles caminharam até a bancada onde Regina estava anteriormente, e o garçom trouxe-lhe outro Martini.

"Por quanto tempo vocês namoraram?" Perguntou Robin, interessado. Regina estava entre eles, sorridente.

"Não foi tanto tempo."

"Quatro anos." Respondeu Daniel. "Mas aparentemente naquela época, Regina não gostava da ideia de ser mulher de um homem só. Mas pelo jeito, isso mudou." Regina mordeu a azeitona em seu copo, olhando maliciosamente para Robin por segundos. "Você é um homem de muita sorte, Robin."

"Sim, eu sou. E o que traz você à cidade?"

"Negócios. Na verdade, o império hípico do meu pai."

"O mesmo pai que tentou te mandar para a escola militar?" Perguntou Regina e Robin observou o entrosamento entre os dois com certo desconforto. "O pai do Daniel é dono da maior parte das escolas de hipismo e haras de todo o estado."

"Talvez metade." Sorriu ele.

"Foi com ele que você aprendeu a cavalgar tão bem? Ela nunca superou o amor por cavalos. Mantêm dois puro-sangue em uma hípica aqui na cidade." Comentou Robin, fazendo-a sorrir deliciada com o comentário

"Talvez se estiver livre na quarta possa me apresentar."

"Sim, vai ser bom ter alguma companhia enquanto Robin estiver fora."

"O voo já está pronto e a equipe o aguarda para o procedimento de decolagem, Capitão." A voz de Mulan chamou a atenção dos três. "Veio até aqui somente para acompanhar seu marido, Regina?" Regina assentiu. "Eu shippo vocês, são tão meigos. "

Robin estendeu a mão e cumprimentou Daniel. "Tenha uma boa estadia e cuide bem da minha esposa enquanto eu estiver fora. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo." Ele se virou para Regina, que veio até ele sorrindo, e a beijou com desejo, fazendo-a gemer na sua boca.

"Faça uma boa viagem, amor. Eu vou sentir sua falta." Sussurrou ela.

"É melhor que sinta mesmo."

Robin afastou-se ao lado de Mulan, e olhou para trás apenas uma vez. Regina estava gargalhando genuinamente para o bonitão à sua frente e ele sentiu um péssimo pressentimento a respeito.


End file.
